The Tales of Tomorrow (A Captain Canary series)
by xMisguided Heartx
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories centering around Sara Lance and Leonard Snart (Captain Canary).
1. Destiny Diverted

**AN: Hey everyone. So here is my first attempt at a Legends of tomorrow fanfiction and my first attempt at writing one-shots. This is an attempted fix for 1x15 (We all know why).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of tomorrow**

 **Destiny Diverted**

"Get him out of here" Len exclaimed, his voice rough with unshed emotion. He watched her as she observed him, taking in the scene. His hand in the oculus keeping the mechanism of the failsafe pressed down. He was referring to Mick, unconscious on the grating of the floor after being knocked out by Len moments ago.

Sara moved up the ramp taking in the sight in front of her. Her face contorted in fear at the realisation of what had happened, what was about to happen. She tried to hide it, to not show him how scared she was.

"No"

Her voice gave her away as it quivered slightly.

"Just do it" he said, softer than before but still with heavy determination. His eyes bore into hers, trying to portray the feelings, the depth of which still remained unsaid.

She looked at him, at the hero he had been determined not to be but had unwittingly become. Her body itched to go to him, to pull him away from the oncoming danger. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears but she pushed them back, trying to be strong or at least give the illusion of strength. She marched up to him, reaching him in less than three steps and kissed him. He reciprocated as much as he could, wanting so badly to hold her in his arms. She looped her arm around his outstretch one as both tried to convey their feelings in that one intense yet fleeting moment. Reluctantly they both pulled back, knowing that they were running out of time. He stared into her eyes, trying to memorise the icy-blue orbs and knowing that it was probably the last time he was going to see them. She pulled away quickly and reluctantly, unlooping her arm and moving towards Mick and he instantly felt cold, alone. He took a deep breath and tried to picture his team, his sister, Sara, the reasons why he was doing this.

Sara marched over to Mick, bending down to him at the same time a loose tear fell free from her eyes.

"Mick!" she called trying to wake him.

He grumbled but made no effort to move.

"Mick!" she called again this time shaking him. No response.

"Dammit" she exclaimed. She quickly took off her white glove and slapped him hard in the face with the flat of her palm.

He sat up immediately on reflex, cranky and obviously looking for a fight.

"Why you got to hit so hard blondie?" he grumbled rubbing his now reddening cheek. He obviously hadn't remembered or realised the situation they were in yet and if he had hadn't alluded to it.

Sara handed him his own gun and then Snart's.

"You need to get out of here" she announced standing up and putting her glove back on. Both Mick and Len, who had now turned around to see what the hold-up was looked confused at this.

"Sara what are you doing?" Len asked from his fixed position.

"What are you _both_ doing?" Mick asked angrily, the memories of where he was and what Leonard had obviously done coming back to him.

Sara moved over to Snart, caressed his face with her gloved hand before reaching it out to join his on the failsafe mechanism on the oculus.

"You are not doing this alone" she responded their eyes now fixed on each other.

"You don't get to do this for me" Mick said, his loud grumbling voice rich with emotion "It was my choice to save Pretty boy, my choice to get revenge on these time bastards you can't do this!"

"Sorry buddy" Len replied, his tone almost genuine.

Little had they known when they had first decided to go on this mission that it would be them three, Killer, Klepto and Pyro that would be fighting over which one of them would sacrifice themselves to save the world.

The sound of boots, a lot of boots of people entering the room caused Sara to look at Mick in alarm.

"You need to go, now!"

Mick looked conflicted.

"Go" Sara continued as if knowing his dilemma.

She smiled at him before she continued.

"Go be a hero" she repeated what her sister had said to her all those months ago and prayed that she wouldn't be angry with her for doing what she was doing.

"I always liked you Sara" he began and Sara smiled at him, her tears now spilling over and down her cheeks.

"And you" he said looking at Snart. Len almost didn't want to look at him but knowing that it would be the last time, he did.

"You're the best guy that I know"

Sara could see Lens eyes shining and she reached over with her free hand to take his free hand.

"And even before all this" he said indicating to the oculus "You were always a hero to me"

Len gave Mick a nod to which Mick responded.

"Go!" Len whispered, as if he couldn't trust his voice at full volume.

Mick took one last look at his friends before turning and running to the exit.

Leonard let out a breath and turned to Sara.

"I suppose there is no changing your mind?"

Sara looked at him whilst resting her forehead on his, a smile on her face.

"Nope"

They could see blue, wispy light now emanating from the mechanism.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked "Die again I mean?"

Sara shrugged.

"There are worse ways to go, at least I know it's coming this time and besides…"

She smiled warmly at him, moving from leaning against his forehead to having her mouth a breath from his ear.

"I don't like you but at least I'm not dying alone"

She kissed him on the cheek with more passion than he thought was possible from such action.

Len smiled at her.

"You don't like me huh? Well I don't like you more"

She didn't know when it happened. When "I don't like you" equated to "I love you" but they both seemed to understand. Len lean't in and kissed her, it was slow and full of emotion and he was aware in the back of his mind that the blue light emanating from the mechanism was getting larger.

"No" a voice from behind them yelled "Shut it down!"

Sara and Len broke apart to see time-master Druce standing there, an armada of guards around him. They could hear the oculus begin to groan and strain with the pressure building up within it and so they clasped each-others hand tighter.

"SHUT IT DOWN!" time master Druce yelled again, the fear evident in his voice.

Both Sara and Len smirked at him and the blue light began to emerge from the oculus and surround them.

"There are no strings on…."

Everyone froze in place. The blue light, which had been pouring from the machine stayed impossibly stationary in the air.

"Let's hurry" Rip exclaimed setting a timer on his watch whilst holding another contraption steady in front of the oculus "We don't have much time"

"Yeah yeah we know Brit" Mick replied as he Ray, Jax and Stein walked up to a frozen Len and Sara.

Mick took out a vial with two syringes, handing one to Jax whilst Ray and Stein worked on the failsafe of the oculus.

"Are you sure this will hold Raymond?" Stein asked as he helped Ray fix his device on top of the button that Snart and Sara had been holding down.

Ray nodded.

"It's electromagnetic so it should bind the atoms of the…"

"You could have just said yes, haircut" Mick interrupted as he finished injecting Snart and waited for him to become unfrozen in time.

"Did anyone else know that this was a thing?" Jax asked as he finished injecting Sara and saw her hand held tightly in Snart's.

"I'm sure a lot of emotions were heightened during this difficult time Jefferson" Stein tried to explain.

"Uh huh" Mick said doubtfully "Well I noticed when we were in the seventies and I'm supposed to be the dumb one".

"Three minutes" Rip announced hoping to speed the group along.

It was then when Len unfroze, followed closely by Sara.

"…me"

They both stopped. One moment they were fixed on both a giant and literal time-bomb, staring down the barrel of multiple guns and then next thing their team is surrounding them whilst everything else in the room is frozen. He knew time travel was confusing but this was ridiculous

"What the hell is going on?" Len yelled both in anger and confusion.

"We're here to rescue you both Mr Snart" Rip replied almost calmly.

"No" Sara spoke looking at them all in turn "We need to destroy this thing, otherwise…"

"…Out actions won't be our own? Yes, I know Miss Lance and we are. It's just you and Mr Snart don't have to be here when it goes off"

Len and Sara looked at each other confused before Ray took it on himself to explain.

"That's what this contraption is for" he said proudly indicating to the small black box-like object that now sat in between the button that Len and Sara was pressing and the base of the oculus. He and Stein made a few more adjustments to the device before he turned back to Snart and Sara.

"Alright" he said half excited half cautious "Move your hands, slowly"

Both Len and Sara glanced at each other before complying. They gently moved their hands, millimetre by millimetre, inch by inch until their hands were free of the mechanism.

"Did it work?" Rip asked from his position meters away from the oculus, his device still pointed at the machine.

Ray beamed.

"It seems to be doing its job, the failsafe is still pressed down"

"Great, now let's get out of here" Jax shouted as he moved from his position at the far side of the oculus to closer to the ramp.

"I think this belongs to you" Mick said stopping Snart and handing him his cold gun.

Len just looked at his partner. He had thought he would never see him again.

An unspoken exchange of thanks took place between the two friends, almost brothers before they began moving again.

"We have sixty seconds to get the wave rider once I switch this off" Rip announced as the team got to the same position behind the ramp that he was situated in.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sara asked as Rip took a few steps back.

"A Temporal disruptor" he announced proudly.

"Kind of similar to the abilities the Pilgrim used on us when she was fighting us but in tech form" Jax explained and Sara nodded in understanding.

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

Ray looked to Rip, his face looking sad and forlorn.

"Let's just say that we've had nothing but time to plan your rescue mission".

Sara nodded, now understanding that these people, this team had come from the near future to rescue her and Len. Rips voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Power going off…. now!" he yelled switching off the device and running towards the exit with the rest of the team.

The first thing that alerted them to time unfreezing was the deathly groan of the oculus as the pressure built up within it. The second thing was the guns being shot at them.

"Forty seconds" Rip announced as the exit came into view.

"I hope you parked close by" Len yelled back over the noise dodging a laser as it flew passed them.

"That we did" Rip announce much to the delight of both Sara and Leonard.

As they burst through the exit Rip uncloaked the wave rider whilst Len turned around to seal the exit shut with his cold gun.

"Twenty-five seconds" Rip announced as they all moved quickly up the ramp and all piled into the wave rider.

"Gideon, prepare to take off" Rip ordered moving through the corridors to get to the bridge "Monitor the past wave rider's course and take us in the opposite direction if you please"

"Be happy to Captain" Gideon announced and the team jolted as the wave rider took off.

"Might I add that it is good to see both Miss Lance and Mr Snart again"

"It's good to see you too Gideon" Sara replied as she tried to keep her balance at the wave rider's jerky flying.

They tried to make their way to the bridge, to their seats but the turbulence and jolting of the quick flying was making it almost impossible to walk fast down the corridor.

Snart holstered his cold gun as he tried to steady himself with both hands.

"You hanging in there Grey?" Jax asked, concerned for his firestorm partner.

Stein looked almost insulted by this.

"Fine Jefferson, you just worry about yourself"

The rumbling of the oculus exploding could be heard before it was felt.

"Everyone hang onto something" Rip announced from the safety of his pilot's seat.

The team braced, each grabbing the closest fixed object to hold on to. Jax and Stein held onto a couple of handles fixed to the wall that were created for such an event. For Mick it was a large, metal pipe that was screwed securely to the wall. Ray and Snart held onto either side of the same vent whilst Sara held onto a somewhat smaller pipe near Ray.

The first shockwave wasn't as bad as they expected but by the fourth, they found the wave rider a few degrees off of turning over completely. They all groaned somewhat as they each hit their heads, banged their arms, hit their legs on various objects flying around the room. Stein managed to look up just in time to see Jax lose his grip on his handle.

"Hold on Jefferson" he managed to get out as he helped his younger counterpart get his grip back on the handle.

"Thanks Grey" Jax breathed out.

It was on the sixth shockwave that the wave rider did invert, it righted itself quite quickly but in that time the pipe that Sara had been holding onto for support had come away from the wall and before she knew it she was flying passed Ray, her head ready to make contact with the opposite wall. Len, however noticed this and reach a hand out to stop her. He pulled her to him and placed her flat against the wall, one hand grasping the vent at one side and the other place against the wall at the other side of her to stabilise her.

"Excellent catch Mr Snart" Stein cheered seeing the whole event take place.

Snart however had his attention turned to Sara.

"Going somewhere?" he asked her and she smirked back, she, like him a little out of breath from the rush of adrenalin.

"Nowhere important"

The wave rider jostled again and Sara grasped Len's arm tightly.

"We getting out of here anytime soon Rip?" Mick yelled angrily at the captain in the other room".

"Yes my apologies Mr Rory, we've had to wait for our past selves to jump away before we can"

"Just take us anywhere Rip" Jax called "As long as it's not exploding"

Rip nodded, finally coming to his senses.

"Very well, you heard the man Gideon".

"Yes Captain, anywhere that's not exploding" the AI answered.

"Make it somewhat local to our time, won't you Gideon?" Stein asked looking a little green in the face from all the jolting.

"And fun!" Mick interjected, a smile brimming his face.

"Feeling home-sick Grey?" Jax asked concerned.

"Yes, one of those words" Stein groaned back.

It was a moment later when the wave rider seemed to stop shaking and all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the team.

"I am happy to announce that we have cleared the explosion" Gideon broadcasted.

"Oh thank god" Stein replied, bending down and putting his hands on his knees in an effort to calm his rumbling stomach.

"If you could all make your way up here now" Rip asked over the intercom, moving out of his seat and towards the table at the centre of the room "That would be great".

"Come on Grey" Jax said putting his arm around his counterpart as he stood to full height "Just pretend you're coming down from a buzz or something"

Jax glanced at Sara who smirked back at him.

"You're never going to let that go are you Jefferson?" Stein asked irritated as they made their way down the corridor. Jax just laughed while Mick ran after them hurriedly.

"Woah, you got some stories to tell old man?" he asked proudly.

"No I most certainly do not" Stein replied.

"Hey, I told you, I don't judge"

They disappeared out of earshot and that was when both Len and Sara noticed that neither of them had moved from their position against the wall.

"You guys coming?" Ray asked taking off his helmet, his big brown eyes wide and happy at seeing his friends.

Len looked to Sara before responding.

"We'll be right there" he replied. Ray paused looking at them, at their position and proximity.

"Right" he spoke, swallowing at the realisation "I'll just…."

Ray left before he had a chance to finish the sentence making Sara laugh lightly before turning and looking back at Leonard. The intensity of feeling's he was portraying to her through his eyes seemed to captivate her and she stalled her laughter.

"You were willing to die with me today" he said lowly and slowly. He had never had anyone in his life care about him like that before. Sure he had his sister and Mick but this woman, this powerful, beautiful, deadly assassin had been willing to sacrifice herself so he wouldn't have to die alone.

Sara was now fully aware of his body surrounding hers. His arms at either side of her, his face only inches away.

She swallowed.

"Well you were planning to sacrifice yourself for everyone, for the world".

"It was a moment of madness" he replied almost defensively.

"That's not true" she said seeing right through his façade.

Snart looked down to her as she continued.

"You did it not to be a hero but because you care. You care about the mission, about what happens to this team, the world…"

"…You" he finished.

She smiled at him. A genuine almost shy smile and reached up to caress his face.

"Why didn't you leave?" he asked her, trying to ignore the goose-bumps that her touch was leaving on his skin "Why did you stay?"

Sara didn't answer, instead she reached up and kissed him, fully and passionately on the lips. He responded almost immediately, his right hand moving from the wall to tangle in her long hair. His left hand trailed along her jaw and reached the back of her head and as it did he firmly pushed her closer to him, their lips now caressing each other with more force. Her hand went from his cheek to the nape of his neck. He was about to back her further into the wall when the voice of the AI interrupted them.

"My apologies, Miss Lance, Mr Snart but your presence is still being requested on the bridge"

They reluctantly pulled away, both breathing heavily both clearly wanting to continue.

"We'll be right there Gideon" Sara replied still looking at Len with hooded eyes.

"We haven't finished this conversation" Snart smirked down at her.

Sara let out a small chortle.

"That was some conversation" she answered breathily.

Snart groaned as he pulled away further, now losing all contact will her.

"I supposed we should get this over with" he announced "We do owe them for saving our lives after all".

"True" Sara replied deliberately brushing her body passed him as she made her way further down the corridor. As she got a few steps away she turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Are you trying to seduce me Assassin?" he asked, amused by her alluring behaviour.

"Depends Crook" she replied looking at him and slowly walking backwards "Is it working?"

"You have no idea" he all but growled at her. He went to follow in step with her but she took off faster and ended up entering the control room a full ten seconds before him.

"Excellent!" Rip exclaimed as he spotted Sara and Leonard enter the bridge. They moved towards the rest of the team who were all standing around the interactive table.

Rip was about to speak again but was interrupted by Sara.

"Can I say something first?" she asked looking both at Rip and at each of the team in turn.

Rip nodded.

"Of course" he replied extending his arm as a gesture to go ahead.

She paused for a moment, unsure of how to portray the depth of her thanks to her friends.

"You guys" she stalled a moment looking each of them in the face. They had all stopped what they had been doing and had turned to her, each looking emotional at the upcoming speech all except for Mick who had begun looking extremely uncomfortable at the exchange of feelings "You risked your lives to save us, I don't think we could ever thank you enough"

To everyone's surprise Snart gave a nod, silently echoing everything Sara had just been saying.

"On the contrary Miss Lance" Rip began, the team silently backing him up "It is us that should be thanking you both. You selflessly sacrificed yourselves so this team had a better chance of succeeding in our mission, you both are not just heroes you're…."

"...Please don't say it" Snart finished drolly clearly uneasy about the continuing emotional route of the conversation. As much as he had changed since first boarding the ship, public displays of affection like this still made him uneasy.

"We get it, we're great, you're great so can we get back to normal now" he finished. The team smiled at him, Jax going so far as so let out a strangled laugh.

"It's good to have you back man" he said trying to stifle the continuing humour.

"So how long has it been?" Sara asked internally dreading the answer. She had been dead for over a year before and had spent two years in the nineteen-fifties, not to mention her time on Lian Yu and Nanda Parbat, how much more of her life was going to be written off.

"You mean how long were you dead for this time blondie?" Mick asked guzzling a bottle of whiskey "A little over three weeks, give or take a decade or two"

Both Sara and Snart looked confused.

Rip, being the only time-master in the room took it upon himself to explain.

"You see for you two, it has been no time at all but for us it's been a little over three weeks. In devising your rescue plan we had to visit a number of locations in time to acquire the technology needed to create the devices you saw just now. So in reality, whilst it has been three weeks, your rescue spans over a number of decades.

Sara and Len looked at each other, neither one knowing if the other understood what on earth what Rip was saying but both just nodding.

"And what about the Hawks?" Leonard asked surprising even himself about his concern for Kendra and Carter.

"They decided to leave" Ray replied looking a little down "They helped us defeat Vandal Savage and they decided to go, to start fresh"

Rip clasped Ray on the shoulder in comfort before turning back to Sara and Snart.

"Our priority these past weeks, after defeating Savage was to rescue you two, we didn't know what effect the destruction of the oculus would have on the timeline and we didn't want your deaths to be 'cemented' before we had a chance to rescue you".

"So Savage has been defeated?" Sara asked.

The team nodded almost gleefully.

"Awh man you should have seen it…" Jax began attempting to give the two missing members a play-by-play of Vandal Savage's defeat.

"I could replay the footage if you'd rather" Gideon spoke cutting Jax off halfway.

"No that's alright, thanks Gideon. I just can't believe I missed my chance to break that egotistical maniacs neck" Sara finished.

"Well, Miss Lance, I'm sure that there will be many more egotistical maniacs for you to kill" Rip spoke with a smile.

"That is" he began a little less sure "If you both decide to stay"

Sara and Len glanced at it other before answering.

"Of course we're staying" Sara began with a smile, a look of relief forming on each of the other members faces.

Leonard smirked.

"Where else would we go"

Rip grinned at the two before moving to the captain's chair.

"Well then" he began sitting down, the others mimicking his actions, Snart automatically taking the chair next to Sara "Onwards unto our next adventure".

 **Hey everyone! Hope you liked it! I hope to do more one-shots and short stories for Captain Canary on here. Please let me know what you think! : )**


	2. In sickness and in Health Part 1

**AN: Hi everyone! Hope you all had a good time over the holidays. : ) Thank you so much to Devilishprincess3 and AgentMaryMargaretSkitz for your reviews, they mean so much to me and to everyone who followed and faved on Chapter One. It really does mean a lot. This next one will be under the "Short story" category and will prob be 3-4 chapters long. It is set sometime in season 2, Leonard is alive and it can be due to the reasons in chapter 1 (Destiny Diverted) or any other reason as it won't be referenced. Really hope you like it! Please let me know….: )**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **In sickness and in Health**

 **Part 1**

A loud alarm sounded through the darkness of her bedroom awaking Sara with a jolt from her slumber. She was groggy, for once she had been having peaceful and pleasant dreams. She sighed and sat up, reading from her chronometer that she had only been in bed for just over three hours.

"Make it stop" the slurred, sleepy voice of Leonard Snart groaned from his position in the bed beside her.

"Gideon what is it?" Sara asked the AI, her voice coming out much louder and in control than she felt.

"My apologies Captain" the AI spoke her voice seeming much louder to be heard over the shrill noise "Mr Heywood and Mr Palmer are training in the cargo bay and seemed to have set off the fire alert alarm".

Sara locked her jaw in annoyance whilst Leonard let out a gruff sigh.

He sat up pulling the covers off of himself.

"I'm going to kill them".

"Not if I don't kill them first" Sara spoke in the same tone picking up the clothes Leonard had torn from her in a scene of passion hours before.

"Gideon, can you turn that off now?" Sara asked, her tone a little irater than what she would usually use to the ships computer.

"Of course, Captain"

As soon as Gideon had said it the alarms ceased but Sara knew she still had the problem to deal with.

"You know" Leonard began pulling on his shirt before turning to his girlfriend "When the team made you Captain I assumed that there would be a lot more perks, not all of this responsibility".

Sara finished pulling on her jeans before turning and smiling at Len. He had stayed up with her until 2:45 to help her plan the Waverider's course for the next day and now he was up again with her, assuming her duties as his own. She caressed his face with her hands before gently pulling him down to meet her in a pecked kiss.

"You don't have to come with me, you can go back to bed you know"

Leonard paused and feigned debating the idea in his head before he reached for her jaw and tilted her head up to kiss her again.

"You know I can't sleep when you're not in bed with me"

Sara smirked and angled her head in thought.

"So, you helping me is purely selfish then?"

Leonard copied her smirk.

"Oh purely".

He walked over to the vanity at the corner of the room while Sara searched aimlessly for the t-shirt she had been wearing the night before. She tried to replay their night's lovemaking in her mind to attempt to pinpoint at what stage Len had discarded the shirt from her body but she just couldn't remember. She was about to give up and jut get a fresh one when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Looking for this?"

He held up her red t-shirt with his index finger, the smirk unrelenting on his face.

"How do you do that?"

Sara could not fathom how Leonard was so good at finding things, especially since their quarters had become a mixture of both of their belongings since he had gradually begun moving his things in, starting a few months ago.

Leonard allowed her to grasp the shirt from him while he shrugged in response.

"I case my surroundings, that way I know when something is off"

As Sara's head emerged from the head-hole of her t-shirt she looked at him incredulously.

"Even in our quarters?"

Leonard's smirk grew into a smile.

"Especially in our quarters".

He bent down and kissed her, his hands moving to the nape of her neck in an effort to help her to remove her hair from the inside of the collar of her shirt.

She broke the kiss with a breathy sigh and looked up at him.

"What would I do without you?"

"You would probably be more naked" he gave her a knowing smirk and leant down to kiss her.

"Which would be a very…" *Kiss* "…very…" *Kiss* "…very good thing"

Sara leant up, unable to resist and captured his lips with hers once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and could feel one of his hands sliding up the inside of her shirt. The other cupped her cheek, the fingers reaching into her hair. Things were becoming heated. She knew she had to do something important but in the moment, she didn't remember, nor did she care what it was.

The alarm blared again, acting like bucket of ice water on the couple. They broke apart in shock, both breathing heavy.

"Gideon?" Sara demanded assuming full well that the AI would know exactly what she was asking.

"It appears that Mr Palmer is trying to make some 'improvements' to the alarm system which has activated the anti-tampering alert" Gideon responded. Sara smirked at the tone of the AI, she too sounding as frustrated and exasperated as the captain.

"Where's my gun?" Leonard growled threateningly but made no move to reach for it. Sara ignored him and instead got on her coms.

"Hey Jax" she called to the youngest member of the team.

It didn't take long to for him to answer, the alarms clearly waking him up too.

"Meet me in the cargo bay will you, and bring your tool kit".

They left their quarters together, Len slightly behind her at her heel.

"So, good cop bad cop?" he asked her, trying to determine how she was going to address the two pretty-boys of the team.

"How about bad cop bad cop?" she asked with determination. He smirked and she smiled back at him.

"That could work" he spoke. He lay a gentle hand on the small of her back, light touches becoming common between the two of them now.

Amaya met them as they were passing the galley, still in the clothes she had been wearing the day before.

"What's happening?" she asked them, looking a little flustered.

"Oh nothing" Leonard drawled "Just two of the resident geniuses trying to wreck the ship".

Amaya nodded folding her arms, still standing in the doorway of the galley.

Sara narrowed her eyes. She knew when someone was hiding something.

"Have you…?" Sara stopped her question eyeing Vixen's body language with a grin before deciding to continue "Have you been in there all night?".

Amaya shuffled slightly and looked at her feet uncomfortably before mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Maybe".

Leonard glanced behind her before easily and gently moving her out of the way in order to enter the galley. The sight that greeted him made him chuckle.

Empty beer and whiskey bottles littered the tables and counters and a passed-out Mick sat comfortably on the chair, his head on the table snoring lightly. Vixen grimaced at their discovery while Sara echoed her boyfriend's response.

"You outdrank Mick?" she asked impressed, subconsciously determining the amount of alcohol that was consumed by the bottles that lay around untidily.

Amaya, embracing her fate, decided to sit back into the seat across from Mick that she had vacated moments before.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure who passed out first" she responded, her tone this time betraying how hungover she really was. She lay her head in her arms and shut her eyes in an effort to get some relief from the pain.

"I'm hurt" Sara spoke with amusement "You guys had a drink-off and you didn't invite us".

Amaya opened her eyes to glare at the blonde.

"We did" she responded "Gideon said you were both...busy"

"We were plotting the Waverider's course for today" Len defended trying to null anything Amaya may have been insinuating.

"Yeah right" Mick's gruff voice sounded from his position on the table. He lay in the same position, his eyes still closed.

"You guys were knocking boots and don't even try to deny it".

"Fine, we won't" Sara replied smiling as Len folded his arms defensively at the leak of this personal information "You guys want to come help us yell at Nate and Ray?"

"Is that who is making this racket?" Mick asked referring to the alarm that was still blaring.

"Yup" Sara replied without missing a beat.

"Do I get to use violence?"

Sara pretended to think about it while Leonard answered.

"Probably not, no"

Mick sat up, his face still red from the alcohol consumption.

"Uh, fine let's go" he grumbled. He stood and Amaya reluctantly stood with him.

They exited the galley, the alarm shutting off at the same time.

"Hey Sara" Jax called over the coms "I fixed whatever the hell Ray was trying to do to the system but there is still a large hole from what looks like a blaster that needs to be patched up".

Sara sighed.

"Thanks, Jax, we'll be right there".

"Are you sure I don't get to use violence?" Mick asked his friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sight that greeted them in the cargo bay was almost comical. Nate and Ray sat solemnly on two high crates, swinging their legs, Ray still in his atom suit and both looking like two little boys about to be in trouble with the school principal. Jax worked in the corner, trying to patch the hole that Ray's suit had no doubt created. Both Ray and Nate jumped up simultaneously trying to explain themselves when the spotted Sara entering.

"Sara, hi, we were just trying to see if my suit..."

"...Seeing if the steel would deflect…."

"...And it did, but not like we thought…."

"...It really wasn't my fault…."

"...I adjusted the forced of the blast but…."

"…All I really did was stand there…."

"…It hit the wall and the smoke made the alarm go off…."

"…There really was a lot of smoke..."

"…And then I tried to fix it but that just made another alarm go off…"

"…I was just seeing how far I could push myself…"

"…I really could upgrade this entire system…."

"…it was all Nate's/Ray's idea"

They both finished, looking at in each other in shock at each-others accusations.

"You done?" Sara asked, scolding them both with the look in her eyes.

"Yeah"

"Yes"

They both mumbled.

"Good"

She pointed her finger at each of them.

"No more training in the cargo bay or dismantling the ships systems"

"Here-here" Jax encouraged from the corner, holding up a screwdriver in support.

"Or I will open that cargo bay door and see where you land next and this time we won't come to your rescue, understood?"

"Understood" they both grumbled.

"Wait that's it?" Mick asked from the stairs, opening a silver flask from his jacket pocket "I was hoping for at least some tears from pretty-boy".

"Hey!" Ray exclaimed insulted.

"I thought I was pretty-boy?" Nate asked in a hushed whisper to Ray.

"Are you?" Ray asked him, confused.

"Yeah" Nate confirmed "You're haircut".

"Oh yeah" Ray exclaimed as Mick rolled his eyes.

"Enough!" Sara yelled watching as they both turned wide eyed to her.

She stopped, an idea forming in her head "You guys can go clean the galley"

Mick laughed hoarsely.

Ray and Nate looked at each other as if they were just left off the hook.

"Fine, done" Ray began "And we're sorry, for waking you guys up"

Sara nodded in acceptance but Mick descended the stairs.

He marched up to them and stared and them fiercely before smacking them both in the sides of their heads.

"Next time you wake me up when I have a hangover I'll punch you both so hard that neither of you will be known as the 'Pretty boys'" he threatened moving back to his place on the stairs moving to lean into Amaya on the way.

"And they said that there would be no violence" he smiled. Ray however beamed at his comment, turning to Nate.

"See I told you I was Pretty boy too".

"Get going!" Sara yelled at the two men who all but jumped at her orders. They left quickly, both Jax and Mick laughing at their jittery behaviour. Len however moved up behind her and leant down to whisper into her ear.

"I'm so hot for you right now" he told her making her shiver, goose-bumps forming on her arms and neck. She swallowed glancing up at him, sending him a signal with her eyes as she moved up the stairs.

"If anyone needs me I'm going to go take a shower"

Leonard waited until she had left and began counting to twenty in his head.

Where's the professor?" he heard Mick ask Jax.

Jax chuckled, turning from the damage he was trying to patch up to face Mick who was now taking another swig of his flask.

"Grey sleeps with ear-plugs" Jax replied crinkling his nose at Heatwave's action "Slept through the whole thing".

"Lucky him" Leonard drawled pausing his count at six before continuing again.

"What are you drinking?" Amaya asked Mick, her eyes fixed on his silver flask as she plucked it from his hands.

He didn't fight her, instead watched her with amusement as she took a strong sniff before thrusting the drink back at him, her brow furrowed in disgust.

"How can you drink that after last night?" she asked trying to stifle a cough that was threatening in her throat.

"Ha!" Mick exclaimed with a smile "It's the best cure"

Amaya frowned at him.

"Hey don't knock it 'till you try it Foxy" Mick smirked, using the nickname he had been extremely proud to come up with in the midst of their drinking session.

"Foxy?" Jax asked confused.

"Yeah Foxy" Mick replied "You know, Vixen, Fox…."

"I think he gets it" Amaya spoke patting Mick on the shoulder in an effort to get him to shut up.

It was at this point Leonard began to walk back up the stairs.

Mick watched him knowingly but still wanted to put him in the spot.

"Where you going Snart?"

Jax uncomfortably went back to working on the hole while Amaya hit Mick hard into the stomach.

Leonard smiled sarcastically at his friend.

"To get dressed". He turned to walk away but Mick's voice stopped him again.

"And to shower maybe?"

Leonard narrowed his eyes at his friend in a silent order to tell him to stop with the taunting but the gesture did nothing to alleviate Mick's smirk.

"You know what Mick, I just might" he drawled before turning on his heel and finishing his walk up the stairs and out of sight.

"Remember, safety first!" Mick yelled humorously after his friend.

Jax shook his head.

"Why do you do that man?" he asked looking up from his work yet again to scold Mick "You know how hard it was from them to open up to one another".

Mick let out a gruff chuckle.

"Oh, I think they have the whole 'opening up' thing down"

"Seriously?" Jax asked, his voice stern "They're supposed to be your friends and you know how much hell they've both been through. Don't you want them to be happy?".

"Hey, I'm just messing with them Fire face" Mick defended "They know what I'm like".

He looked to Amaya in an effort to yield some support for her but all she did was cross her arms and mirror Jax's stern expression.

"Maybe so" Jax countered "But the more you put their relationship down the more they will doubt it and I for one think they are good together. I mean they haven't even told us that they're a couple".

Mick sighed. The last thing he wanted was to break up his best friends but he felt almost unable to have a serious conversation with Leonard on the topic, it just wasn't the way he was built. Finally, Mick just raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, I'll layoff"

Jax nodded while Amaya sent him a smile of support.

"That's all I ask" the frontman of Firestorm spoke turning back to his work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara had barely made it to the corridor outside of her and Len's quarters before she felt his arms wrap around her waist and spin her around to face him.

He nuzzled her neck, kissing along her pulse-line.

"I thought we usually count to twenty" she tried to ask, her breath becoming raspy.

"I counted fast" he mumbled into her neck, taking in the scent of her skin.

Sara backed herself into the wall, redirecting his lips to hers as she went. He met her in a searing kiss, moulding his body against hers and pushing her somewhat more snuggly into the metal material of the wall that divided their bedroom with the hallway. Sara reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck while he moved his to her lower back pulling her torso closer to his. Sara broke the kiss, moving one of her hands from his neck to caress his cheek while Len trailed from her lips to kiss along her jaw bone.

"I think I might need to order people around more often if I get this sort of reaction from you" she breathed, shutting her eyes as Len's teeth grazed over an especially sensitive point.

"In fairness" Leonard began, his voice so close to her ear that it made her shiver "When it comes to you it doesn't take much to get this type of reaction from me".

Sara laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind"

Len pulled back from her jaw and lay his forehead on hers.

"Be sure you do" he spoke before capturing her lips once again. She responded, whole heartedly allowing him to lift her legs around his waist and balancing her between him and the wall. She was higher up now which allowed her better access to his lips. Her hands trailed from his neck to running up and down his upper back, brushing over the scars he had obtained as a child through his shirt. He didn't flinch, didn't stop. It amazed him sometimes that he had let Sara get so close to him, both physically and emotionally. He had demons, a past but she did too and she had let him in. Trusted him, told him her past, the stories of her scars and because of it he had told her his. They had had grown closer to one another because of it, closer than Len had ever thought it possible for two people to become and even though they had never said it to one another, he loved her.

"Bedroom?" he heard Sara mumble, the kiss broken but their lips still in contact.

"Bathroom?" he replied questioningly using the excuse that she had come up with in the cargo bay.

Sara looked at him with a smirk, her eyebrows raised in thought.

"Both?"

Leonard looked at her amused.

"Why Miss Lance are we feeling energetic considering the little sleep we've had?"

Sara loved this playful side of him, a side she was sure that only handful of people in his life had seen.

She shrugged, biting back with the same humour while feigning turning her head away from his.

"Well Mr Snart if you don't feel that you can do both I can always…"

She was cut off by Leonard kissing her passionately, pulling her so close that she was she sure that she would just melt into him. She moaned at the feeling of longing he was portraying.

"Trust me" he spoke after a very long few seconds "I am so very able to do both".

They took longer than usual to make it to their room, stopping every few seconds to touch each other intimately or to meet each other in another passion filled make-out session. It took Leonard three attempts to input the security code on their room door, which considering he wasn't looking and he only had one hand free was quite good. Sara played with the hem of his shirt, trying to edge it off of him, he however was being uncooperative and refused to part from her lips long enough for her to remove it.

Sara was flushed, her cheeks red and her breath short but looking at Leonard she could see why and was also happy to see that she was having a similar effect on him.

As the backs of her legs met the bed she pulled away from him and despite her small stature compared to his stood commandingly in front of him.

"Shirt off" she ordered.

Leonard laughed.

"As you wish Captain"

He pulled the long-sleeved, black top over his head to reveal his toned chest, scars littered periodically over the soft skin.

"Gideon, no interruptions" Sara told the AI firmly.

"Understood Miss Lance" she responded.

Leonard pulled Sara's top over her head in one swift motion, letting it fall the side before drinking in her appearance. She too had scars over her body, some old, some still red and inflamed. Even though he had been holding her all night, had made love not hours before he never tired of seeing her.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Sara pulling at the button of his jeans. He let her pop the button and pull the zip down before stalling her ministrations and leaning in to kiss her bra-clad chest. She leant back, giving him as much access as she could without falling back onto the bed. His hands lay on her hips, his thumbs rubbing in small semicircles.

His mouth trailed over every sword, spear and knife scar she had before pausing at the trinity. The three arrow scars that were the remnants of her death, the shadows of the instruments that had killed her. He shuddered to think that he had lost her before he had even met her, loathed to think what his life would be like now without her.

He looked up to see Sara looking at him, sorrow in her eyes.

"Len" she spoke, her voice raspy but sad "You don't have to…"

He paused her thoughts by tilted her chin towards her and capturing her lips in his. It wasn't like before. Instead of lustful and frenzied it was more passionate and loving. The kiss ended and he went back to her chest giving each of the scars a loving and tender kiss that warmed Sara down to her newly restored soul. When he pulled back he took her face gently in his hands.

"Sara, I don't know what we have here but…" he paused wanting to get the words right "...I want you to know that I'm in, all in. I…" he stopped looking a little unsure. Sara never knew him like this. He was always the cock-sure, overconfident but lovable bastard. Captain cold to enemies, Snart to his friends and comrades, Leonard to her and Mick but this, this was something new. A new part to him, a deeper part.

"Len?" she asked after he had been silent for a while.

He took a deep breath.

"I love you Sara"

Sara looked at him, catching his gaze with hers and trying to ignore the wave of emotion that was threating to overpower her. When she had first got her soul back she thought she would never feel normal again. Never get a handle on her bloodlust, never feel as deeply as she did before she had died, never love or be loved again. Quite the opposite however was turning out to be true. She sighed, staring at him through watery eyes.

"It's okay" he began seeing the tears and perceiving them negatively "You don't have to say anything…"

Sara silenced him with a single index finger to his lips.

Standing on her tip-toes she leaned closer, taking in his scent, his essence.

"I love you too" she whispered back, disbelieving of how her own voice had said it, soft and vulnerable. She kissed him hard, her lips bruising against his. She could feel his lips moving slower than usual and could tell that his mind was processing the reply that she had just given him. Processing their declaration to one another. It didn't take long however for him to join her. He kissed her equally as hard, if not more so, their passion while once great now heightened by the connection of their feelings. His hands running up and down her back. Just as he was about to lay her back onto the bed the Waverider jolted, knocking both him had Sara onto the bed before another alarm, yet different to the alarm earlier sounded throughout the ship.

Sara sat up quickly, brushing away the hair that had fallen into her face whilst glancing worriedly at Len.

"Gideon" she yelled over the louder, higher-pitched alarm "What is it this time?"

Gideon didn't wait a beat before answering.

"Mr Heywood's time quake detector, his time seismograph has been alerted" she spoke with almost intrigue in her voice "It seems a large time aberration has occurred".

Sara tilted her head back exasperated whilst Leonard let out a disgruntled sigh.

"To be continued?" she asked moving her head back to capture him in her sights.

Leonard looked short of breath but gave her an encouraging smile when she looked at him.

"You bet assassin" he drawled quirking an eyebrow at her.

Sara smiled back, mostly at the nickname he used but also at his demeanour. He looked so comfortable, so at ease in her presence. Breaking out of her thoughts she switched on the com that seemed to be permanently attached to her ear lately.

"Everyone, meet us in the library".

After a series of responses from their team-mates Sara and Leonard dressed and made their way to the library, passing a tired and half asleep Professor Stein on the way.

"One would assume that on a time machine we'd have more time to participate in certain necessary bodily requirements, predominantly sleep" he spoke, his sleep soaked brain doing nothing to prevent him from using the large words he so often preferred.

"Late night Professor?" Leonard asked in a lacklustre intonation, moving through the corridors at Sara's side with ease.

"Indeed" Stein replied moving to fix his glasses on his nose "I have been trying to review the sensor data in an effort to locate Captain Hunter".

Sara's ears perked up at this.

"Any luck?" she asked genuinely interested now.

Martin stuttered.

"No, not as of yet unfortunately but I have only just begun and I will continue my efforts".

Sara just nodded but Leonard could see her face and he twitched his hand beside them in order to hold hers. It was a small gesture but it was comforting and Sara smiled to him her thanks. He knew that it was the one of the biggest things that as captain she felt she was failing at, finding Rip and reuniting their team.

"In the mean-time" Len began, clutching her hand inconspicuously tighter "We have an excellent substitute".

Sara looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Couldn't agree with you more Mr Snart" Martin beamed in agreement, either not noticing the closeness between his two comrades or deciding not to allude to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last people to enter the library were Nate and Ray which was unfortunate considering Nate was the only one that could shut off the alarm. Both ran in sweaty and covered in various types of food.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Jax asked curious.

"Do we want to know?" Mick continue reaching to take out the flask from his coat pocket but stalling and desisting his action by a stern look from Amaya. Sara caught the act with a smirk.

"We were cleaning the galley like Sara asked" Ray replied, confused to why they were being asked such questions.

Sara wrinkled her nose as she took in the sight of them.

"I said to clean the galley, not take every piece of food we have out and roll in it". This produced a small chuckled from Len, Jax and Mick.

"We eh.." Nate began rubbing his ear and looking to Ray for support "We may have had a slight race to see who could finish their side first".

Amaya looked at them from head to toe.

"That still doesn't explain this" she spoke with disgust pointing at their soiled clothing.

Ray cleared his throat.

"We may have required the use of projectiles in order to slow each other down".

The team remained silent for a moment before Sara responded heatedly.

"You had a food-fight in the galley?!"

"We didn't set out for it to be a food fight" Ray countered, raising his hands in defence.

"Perhaps we should turn our attentions back to the matter at hand" Martin interjected pointing up to the monitor that now had a flashing 'alert' warning on it.

Sara took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself and then turned back to the monitor.

"Yes, you're right Martin. Nate shut that thing off". Nate ran to comply, almost knocking over a pile of books in his haste.

Mick marched over to Ray in temper.

"I had a turkey sandwich in that fridge" he barked in a gruff whisper catching Ray by his collar "It better still be there".

Ray's eyes went wide.

"It is, I'm sure it is. I mean if it's not then I know a great recipe for a killer roasted vegetable couscous so…"

Mick tightened his hold on his collar.

"Or a turkey sandwich is good".

Mick released him and moved back to his original position, walking passed an amused Leonard who shook his head at his best friend. No matter how long he had been trained as Chronos they could still never change his personality.

"Gideon where has the aberration been detected?" Martin asked as the screen in front of him changed to a map of the globe.

"Mr Heywood's instrument has detected the epicentre of the time-quake in London, England in the year 1885" Gideon responded, Nate concurring from the readouts of his instrument.

"Great" Sara exclaimed sarcastically, tilting her head back "More dresses".

"It's not the dresses I don't like" Amaya spoke, her tone very much the same as Sara's "It's the corsets".

Sara shrugged.

"I'm used to them".

"Any idea of why there's an aberration there?" Jax asked Nate who checked his readings before shaking his head.

"I believe I may have an answer for that" Gideon piped in.

"Let me guess" Snart spoke "Darhk, Merlyn and Thawne".

"Actually, no Mr Snart" Gideon replied catching everyone's attention "I am detecting a faint engine signature similar as that of the Waverider's"

"What like another time master?" Sara asked the AI.

"That I am afraid is unclear Captain but their ship has been severely damaged" Gideon replied.

"Do you think it might be Rip?" Jax asked, thinking positively.

"In another time ship?" Ray replied "Doubtful".

"So, one of the time bastards survived the oculus?" Mick sighed exasperatedly "Great!"

"That would be highly unlikely Mr Rory, perhaps one of them was away on a mission, safely nestled in the time-stream when the incident occurred?" Stein added.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Sara spoke with a smirk "We're going to the 1880's"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey everyone, so that was part 1, hope you liked it. Sorry if I got any of the tech stuff wrong! This part was the more building-up part as the next ones are a bit more actiony, but hey got to love some Captain Canary romance : ) . Any ideas for future one-shots are welcome, either message me or review on a chapter. Part 2 of this story should be along shortly…Thank for reading xxx**


	3. In sickness and in Health Part 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Hope you all had an amazing New Years! : ) Thank you so much for eveyone who is reading this story, it honestly means so much. A major thank you to everyone who has faved and followed this story and me as author, you know who you are and I hope you know everytime I see those emails you cannot get the smile off of my face...: ) Thankyou! Also massive thank you's to those who reviewed...Nami Em and Agentofshield27...reviews keep me going...you honestly don't know how much they mean! : )**

 **Agentofsheild27...Love the name btw..: ) Here is the update!**

 **Nami Em...Thank you sooo much! I love Mick and Amaya too, I will try and do a oneshot for them! Any prompts please let me know! : )**

 **Here's part 2 of "In sickness and in health"**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **In Sickness and in Health part 2**

The team stood in the fabrication room, dressing in their new costumes.

"Top hat or bowler hat?" Leonard asked Sara as he scrolled through the list of options on the screen. She moved closer to him to see the options, she, already in her corset and petticoat. She tilted her head looking at the choices before glancing at Len in an effort to size him up.

"You'd look good in either" she shrugged moving to the fabrication machine to synthesise her own dress.

The statement elicited matching smirks from Jax and Amaya who were accessorising their outfits nearby.

"That's very helpful, thank you" Leonard responded sarcastically.

"I'd think you'd pull off a top-hat" Jax commented attempting to fix his ascot tie and failing miserably, Amaya eventually leaning in to help the young mechanic.

"Thank you" Leonard replied earnestly tapping the option on the screen before it moved to his choice of coat. He sighed.

"How much clothing did these people wear".

Sara was pulling the newly created material of her light blue dress over her petticoat when she answered.

"You're going to want to wear a coat, its London in December 1885, think Charles Dickens".

"I'm Captain Cold, remember?" he smirked at her. Sara smiled and nodded.

"I remember" she replied fixing the cuffs of the long sleeves before reaching around her to tie the clasp at the back that was just in reach "I also remember you almost freezing to death with me last year".

"Touché" he spoke casually yet warmly picking the long navy coat option over the black and choosing a matching waistcoat and trousers.

Once dressed, Sara moved over to Stein and Nate at the monitor to talk over the plan while Jax tried to inconspicuously stand closer to Leonard.

"Jax" Len drawled out noticing the youngest member of the team move closer to him. He didn't look up, just chose to continue with his outfit choice.

"Yeah, hey man" Jax began a little unsure. He kept glancing to where Sara was standing.

"What is it?" Snart asked, his voice calm but the tone getting a little irritated.

Jax rubbed the back of his ear uncomfortable but deciding that it would be best of he just say it.

"You and Sara…" he began.

"What about me and Sara?" Len asked almost defensively.

"Nothing bad man" Jax said quickly in an effort to clarify "I was just wondering, are you public now? Like are you telling people you're together?"

Len glanced from the screen to Jax. He and Sara hadn't talked about telling people, nor had they talked about keeping their relationship a secret. They had kept it natural, progressive. He had moved some of his things into her room but they hadn't exactly announced this to the others. Noting this he wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. Even though he, himself was fiercely private he found himself wanting to tell Jax the truth, uncaring whether everyone on the ship knew. He tried to hide the smile that was threatening to dominate his demeanour and whilst succeeding Jax did notice the unturned flicker at the corners of his mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Leonard finally replied, albeit taking too long a time to respond for the answer to be even considered as genuine.

"Uh huh" Jax reacted sceptically. He clapped Len on the shoulder.

"Just let me know when you are then".

Leonard narrowed his eyes at the youngest firestorm partner as he walked away, he had had no idea that Jax was so perceptive. He glanced at Sara, who was still discussing tactics with Stein and Nate and allowed the smile that had been threatening to emerge earlier to form, he was lucky and he knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plan was simple; Nate with his historical expertise, Mick with the knowledge he had learnt as Chronos and Amaya and Ray as backup would go to the crash site to investigate. Sara and Snart would situate themselves upon a couple of high-rise buildings and act as the team's eyes and should anything go amiss, backup. Firestorm would remain on the ship and emerge only if the situation required them, Sara not wanting them flying around Victorian London unless they had no other choice.

The crash-site, they had found was in the middle of a long, cobbled street, the impact of the crash destroying a couple of already forlorn and decrepit looking houses on what looked like a poor looking area of the town.

"So much for preserving the timeline" Sara spoke solemnly as she viewed the shells, the remnants of the houses.

"Don't worry" Nate began turning to her "All this side of the town gets pretty badly hit during the blitz in world war 2, even though that won't be for another fifty years or so".

Sara nodded and watch the local children playing in the rubble until her earpiece crackled into action.

"The crash-site is less than ten metres ahead" the voice of Martin Stein echoed over the coms.

Sara glanced up and could see where he was referring to, the area with the highest concentration of white smoke bellowing out of a shallow crater.

"Got it" Amaya answered back. She looked to Sara before Sara glanced at Leonard and they parted ways.

Amaya, Mick, Ray and Nate continued on whilst Sara and Leonard aimed for buildings either side of the crash-site.

They stopped at an abandoned and half destroyed flower cart in an effort to recheck their equipment.

"Got everything?" Sara asked him as she adjusted the knife concealed under her skirts.

He smirked at her.

"Expecting a fight assassin?"

She smirked back.

"Always".

He removed a black pouch from his coat pocket to confirm to her that he did in fact have the gear he needed.

"Good" she smiled.

"It's not like this is a heist Sara, we're the eyes, we have to watch them, that's it".

"Hey" she replied fixing her skirts back down and tilting her head at him "There are no small parts, we're a team".

"We're approaching the crash site" Mick's gravelly voice sounded over the coms.

"Let's move" Sara nodded to him, turning to cross the empty street to the other side of the road where a half destroyed but stable looking church stood.

Leonard, however stalled her by grabbing her arm.

"Forgetting something?" he asked her.

She looked at him confused until he hinted at her by pointing to his lips.

She rolled her eyes at him as her mouth played unintentionally into a smile. She faked a scoff at him before pulling him into a quick kiss.

"Stay safe" she warned him as she pulled back, tapping his chest in an effort to drill in the caution.

"You too" he echoed her warning, the intensity of the way he was looking at her confirmation of his worry for her.

They parted ways, Leonard turning up to the surprisingly intact clock tower that they were standing under and Sara to the church.

It took her no time to reach a vantage point on the roof, shielding herself from line of sight by ducking behind a fallen statue. From her position, she could see many of the winding streets below, the crash site and the reflection of Len's binoculars from the corner of her eye.

"I'm in position" she heard Leonard say from her earpiece "Looks clear".

Sara took her binoculars, binoculars that would not be made for another few hundred years and peered down at the crash-site. The crater the impact had made was clearly visible but to her surprise, there was no sign of a ship. She ensured that Len was right by watching the many children scamper at the sight of Amaya, Mick, Ray and Nate walking towards them clearly fearing punishment for playing in the crash-site. A couple of bemused and startled looking soldiers walked up to the group. Questioning why they were there or asking for their help Sara didn't know but a moment later they too dispersed, taking with them the many other bystanders.

"We told them that it was a gas leak from the gas lamp line and that they should leave in case of another explosion" Nate said over the coms.

"Smart" Sara answered, impressed at how quick Nate could think on his feet, especially in different times in history.

"Also, Metal man here doesn't do a half bad English accent" Mick commented "Hunter would be impressed".

"Any sign of a ship?" Sara asked, her eyes searching the ground for any evidence that the ship may have taken off again.

"No, not as of yet" Ray replied. She could see him bending down to investigate the charred and broken brick.

"Professor, you listening?" Mick called over the coms.

"Yes, Mr Rory, what is it you need?" Stein replied, a little cautious as to Heatwave was about to ask him.

"I need you to emit a high-pitched signal, higher than 50,000 hertz on the subspacial frequency Gamma R" he told the older man.

"I'm sorry…. what?" Stein asked before Jefferson took over.

"I got it" he called into the coms.

"Mick, what the hell are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Just a little trick I learnt from those bastards while I was Chronos" Mick replied almost proud at the fact the for once, he was the one in the know. The one saving the day with his smarts.

"Signal is sending…now!" Jax alerted.

Sara waited a beat.

"I don't hear anything" she spoke.

"You're not supposed to" Mick told her. It was then when Sara noticed a ship, not as large as the Waverider but bigger than the jumpship appearing in the crater.

"Ha! I knew it!" Mick beamed proudly "Damn thing was cloaked".

"Mick my friend, you are a genius" Snart stated and Sara could hear the proud smile in his voice.

"Can you break into it?" Sara asked seeing the door sealed tightly.

"Don't need to" Ray replied "There's a hole the size of large car in the side of the ship".

"Okay, take a look inside but be careful" Sara warned turning her view from the downed ship and her friends to search the perimeter. Her eyes scanned over the wreckage that the ship had caused, the broken cobble stones, the cracked plaster on the buildings, the discarded wood. Sara made a note to have the Waverider produce enough money later to donate to the town in an effort to fix this damage. To help in any way she could. Becoming captain had been more than a name for her, a title, it had become a responsibility. A new-found duty that she had whole-heartedly accepted and promised that she would do her utmost at.

A sudden flash of light caught her eye. She turned toward it, the direction to her right and out of view of Leonards scope. She turned her sights to the area and spied a man in a black bowler hat fiddling with a silver briefcase that look extremely out of time.

"Dammit" she spoke, turning on her earpiece "Len, hold the fort I need to deal with something". She stood up, folding up her binoculars and making her way stealthily back down the area in which she had climbed into position from.

"Where are you going?" Len asked. She could feel his sights on her now.

"Guy outside the crash site has some future tech" Sara spoke into her coms as her foot landed from the last step to the crumbling ground of the church floor beneath her "Must have fallen from the ship, I need to go persuade him to give it back".

"Do you need help?" he asked her, concern clearly lacing his voice.

"No, I'll be fine" she replied turning the corner into the street "Just watch over our team".

Len smiled at the term 'our'. He complied, staying situated.

Sara turned into the street, the area she had seen the man coming into view. He was hidden from the crash site by a large building beside the church. He had his back to Sara and looked to be desperately trying to open the case.

"We got a lot of dead here Sara" she heard Nate tell her through the coms, referring to the interior of the ship.

"From the crash?" Sara asked in a loud whisper, not wanted to disturb the man she was hunting.

"Not sure" he replied "Some maybe but all of them…I'm not so sure".

"Find out what the ship was used for, when it is from, that might give us some clues" Sara responded, her eyes never leaving her target. She pulled up the skirts of her dress and silently pulled out the knife that she had secured their earlier and edged forward. The man was almost in arms reach, he seemed agitated and frustrated about the briefcase.

"Move away from the briefcase" she ordered the man, holding up the knife threateningly. She watched him stand up straight and back a step away from his findings.

"Turn around" she commanded. She watched as he began to turn around extremely slowly, turning until half his face was in view when suddenly, he was gone.

Sara looked to the spot, unsure about what just happened. She turned on the spot frantically to find where the man had gone but before she had even gone 360 degrees a fiery pain erupted on her cheek, then her opposite eye and then her throat. She landed on the ground, her knife gone, coughing and spluttering. She reached for her earpiece to call for backup when she felt it be forcibly ripped from her ear. She watched a foot smash it into the cobbles before she followed the leg up to be greeted by the face of…

"Thawne" she grunted out, trying to use her league training to supress the pain she was feeling.

Thawne smirked a cocky smile at her.

"Captain Lance".

"I should have known it would you behind this" she went to try and stand up but that was quickly stopped by Thawne kicking her hard into the stomach.

"But that's the thing Lance, you didn't and now I have that." he spoke almost giddily referring to the briefcase still laying on the floor "And now the key to open it as well"

Sara coughed, turning from her back to try and stare him down once again, she turned her split lip into an awkward smirk.

"Seems you're having a bit of a problem with it" she spoke confidently, her hand secretly trailing down to reach for one of the many secreted knives on her body.

"See I even thought of that" he spoke calmly. He moved over to her and dragged her up harshly by her wrist, she felt the bones grate under his heavy grasp. It was then when she lunged, stabbing him under the ribs with the three- inch knife she had managed to remove from her hiding place. He dropped her in shock and stumbled back, holding his wound. Sara took her chance and sprinted up, running to where the briefcase lay. She plucked it up, it being lighter than she had expected and went against all of her league training and just ran. Knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to defeat him alone. She had made it as far as the corner when he flashed in front of her, smirking in his arrogant way, seemingly recovered.

"That was not nice" he taunted holding up the knife she had used to stab him, before she had even a chance to blink he had returned the knife to her, embedded deeply in her abdomen.

She coughed, weakened, yet her grip did not loosen on the briefcase. She pulled out the blade leaving it drop on the ground with a clang wishing that she, like Thawne had the ability to rapidly heal.

Thawne casually moved closer to her, humming an irritating tune as he went. Sara tried to fight him, to hit him and to kick him but he easily stopped her assaults leaving her more tired and weak than before. He yanked the case from her and hit her hard, causing her to fall from the ground before punching in some sort of code and watching as a security scanner appeared on the case.

"What the hell is in that thing?" Sara asked breathlessly, clutching her stomach and blood pooled in the wound and through her fingers.

The Reverse Flash gave her an excited smile.

"That's the thing Miss Lance, be happy because you will actually get to see"

He grabbed her hand, the hand that was trying to stifle the blood-flow and forced it further into her wound, making her grimace and stifle a scream before placing her hand on the scanner of the case. Her blood smeared over the electronics as a bright white light seemed to warm her hand, scanning both the blood and her hand at the same time.

Sara looked up at Thawne in question.

"Time master technology Miss Lance. Only a time master can open it".

"You can travel through time, without a ship at that" she replied, her voice groggy from the lack of blood now circulating through her body.

"Ah" Thawne exclaimed "I see you've been talking to my good friend Barry. How is he finding his new timeline?"

She didn't answer, just scowled at him.

"That bad huh?" he smirked "I should thank him, I'm having a whale of a time"

"Not for much longer" Sara growled at him. He bent down so he was level with her.

"And who's going to stop me, you?" He laughed "I hate to be the one to tell you this Miss Lance but where I come from, you're nothing. At least your sister got a statue, your ex-boyfriend goes down as a hero, both as mayor and as Green Arrow, hell even your father gets one hell of an obituary when he dies but you? You just fade into nothingness, like you never even existed".

Sara swung and this time managed to land a punch right into the speedster's jaw.

"But you see Mr Thawne, history has changed" she spoke, more confidently than she felt "Since Barry changed the timeline you have no idea what waits for you. Because the thing is, I'm okay with not being remembered, not being important because the thing is I'll be the most important person in your life…I'll be the one who ends it. As will be the same for Darhk and Merlyn".

He was about to strike her again when the click of the briefcase opening drew his attention away. Eobard smiled, this time the corners of his mouth reaching high. He turned to Sara.

"Only time travellers who have been to the vanishing point can open this, apparently that area of time-space leaves a sort of signature in your blood. Was a sure-fire way for the time masters to safeguard it from getting into any old time traveller's hands". He leant closer to her and his smile widen.

"Guess they didn't count on me". He released the grip on her hand before turning to the briefcase and opening it wide, his smile dropping when he viewed what was in the case.

Instead of the many bottles, vials and paperwork he expected he found only three vials, of different coloured liquid attached to a gas conversion dispenser. He didn't have time to run, the timer had only been set at 3 seconds and he had taken that much time, disbelieving in what he was seeing. The gas seemed to be released immediately, hitting both Sara and Thawne in the face. They both fell back, coughing heavily. To Sara, it felt like she couldn't breathe, like the gas was blocking up her lungs, the sting of it feeling like molten lava was being poured into them. Eobard began vibrating his body fast in an effort to dispel the gas inside him but it did no good. He tried phasing out, hoping that the gas would evaporate but that also didn't work. He buckled to the ground, meters from Sara. She tried to get up, to alert the others, if Thawne was here so might be his friends but she couldn't stand, couldn't breathe. Her vision was becoming foggy, black spots appearing in her line of sight. She needed to get the suitcase away from Thawne, back to the Waverider, try and foil some part of their plan, discover what they were up to. She had made it into a sitting position before she collapsed again, her head feeling heavy on her shoulders. Things were becoming blurry, her hearing also dulling. She watched as two figures walked up to Thawne and then after that, nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sara didn't answer Nate the first-time Len didn't worry, she was busy and might not have heard him. He didn't worry the second time, she may have been mid-fight and unable to reach for her earpiece. But when she didn't answer the third time, a gut-wrenching fear hit Leonard in the stomach and pulled for all it was worth. He touched his own earpiece.

"Lance, everything okay?" he asked, the others hearing the fear in his voice.

"Snart go find her, make sure she's okay" Mick told his friend "We have everything under control here". Snart didn't need telling twice. He stood up quickly, only ensuring to pack his things because they were future tech and Sara would kill him if he left them in 19th century England.

"Jax can you get a fix on her location?" he asked the man in the ship. Firestorm replied after only a moment.

"No man but her signal cut out not far from you, behind a large building, looks to be a workhouse or something".

"I see it" Leonard replied seeing the large building just metres from the church Sara had been situated on. His heart hammered in his chest, fear ebbing with every beat as he ran down the many stairs of the clock tower and towards Sara's last known location. He just prayed that she was safe, that she had perhaps accidentally stood on her earpiece, cutting off both communications and her location beacon at the same time. It was him being highly optimistic but for him to think anything else right now was unbearable. He berated himself as he ran, scolding himself for letting her go alone without backup, criticising himself for getting so close to someone in this line of work which was now making him feel this way, this terrified, gut-wrenching, pit of the stomach feeling. A feeling he hadn't felt since he had been a child. He shook himself out of the last thought, realising the reason he was feeling this way was because he loved her. As he turned the corner into the street a roll of thunder sounded in the sky, which was strange considering that the December skies were surprisingly free of clouds. His mind thought back to all of the times in Central city when hearing that sound meant that the Flash was nearby, Barry Allen racing towards them in an effort to halt any wrongdoing they may have been up to at the time. Len stopped in his tracks, the momentum on the slippery cobbles moving him slightly forward as he came to a fast stop, the realisation hitting him harshly and suddenly. Barry wasn't around but they knew of another speedster that seemed to be trailing their every movement, that had teamed up with their enemies to form a diabolical team-up.

"No!" Len breathed, his eyes going wide as the awareness hit him. He broke into a sprint, the speed of which would rival Barry on bad day. He turned at the corner of the workhouse and stopped, the sight that greeted him making his heart falter and his stomach sicken.

Sara lay unconscious on the cobbles, her hair and her light blue dress stained with mud and blood, the latter which was now spilling out in small puddles around her from the wound in her abdomen. Leonard, whose body seemed frozen at the sight finally gained control and ran to her.

"Sara!" he called, before he had even reached her "Sara!". He knelt beside her, his knees bruising at the force he fell beside her. Putting one had on her stomach to stem the blood loss he used the other to check the pulse on her neck.

"Come on, come on, stay with me assassin" he prayed as the milliseconds ticked by without anything when suddenly he felt a faint pulsation from a weak heartbeat. He reached for his coms,

"Jax we need the Waverider, Sara's been hurt, its bad" he manged to inform, each word sounding frantic and stumbling into the next. He could hear the team conversing with one another but couldn't make out what they were saying. His eyes and attention remained focused on Sara. On the bruises and cuts that were forming on her face, on the blue dress that he had once regarded as a material that brought out the colour of her eyes now stained with the remnants of a battle she had clearly lost. On the warm, sticky blood that seemed to be trying to flow past his fingers to freedom.

When he saw that she was losing colour in her lips he realised that she must be freezing and, he pulled off his coat, a coat that he had spent precious minutes on deciding on earlier, minutes that he could have spent with Sara. He draped it over her, his hand going back to plug her wound.

"Stay with me Sara, just stay with me" he chanted, his free hand going to brush her blond strands from her face before moving to clutch her undamaged hand in his.

To his surprise, it wasn't the Waverider that landed beside him but Ray in the atom suit.

"Oh, my God" the billionaire genius exclaimed seeing Sara on the ground, her torso half pulled into Lens arms "What happened?" he asked Leonard.

"Not sure" Len spoke never taking his eyes off of the White canary "I think it was Thawne".

Ray let out a strangled breath, Len not knowing whether it was one of anger or sorrow.

The Atom bent down next to his friends and went to pick up Sara bridal style.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Leonard asked him, stalling his actions with a hand on his arm.

"Jax can't land the ship down here, the streets are too narrow" Ray replied one hand still situated under Sara's head, the other reaching to secure her at the bend of her knees "I need to fly her to the Waverider".

It didn't take long, in Len's highly emotional mind for him to process this and with a nod of his head he allowed Ray to hoist Sara into his arms.

"Keep her safe" Len instructed him, his eyes severe and voice lace with a rare mixture of agony and sternness. Ray took in his friend's appearance, never seeing the cool demeanour of Leonard Snart be so rattled before. He nodded.

"I will, you can count on me" he assured. Leonard nodded, putting his trust in Pretty boy before he watched the two fly off in the direction that they had left the Waverider.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope you liked it! Part 3 should be up soon! : ) Any ideas for oneshots or short stories feel free to PM me or review. Again I apologise if I have made any mistakes! : )**


	4. In sickness and in Health Part 3

**AN: Hi everyone! So here is part 3. Thank you so, so much for everyone for sticking with this story…Seriously the response has been amazing so a massive Thank you! : ) Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed…every time those email notifications pops up it seriously makes my day. And to all of my amazing reviewers…**

 **To LarielRomeniel: I am so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you so much for reviewing. Well there is a resolution...of sorts in this chapter! : )**

 **To Agentofshield27: Thank you so much! I'm trying to get the emotion right in this story and hopefully that means I'm doing an okay job! : ) I love your prompt! : ) I will definitely see what I can do with it. Thank you so much for reviewing…it means a lot!**

 **To Guest 1: Thank you so much for reviewing…I know it was a bit of a cliff-hanger in the last chapter…I hope you like it!**

 **To Guest 2: Wow! Thank you so much! I am so glad the humour and emotion I'm writing is coming across okay! : ) I so love Captain Canary too! Thank you so much for reviewing! : )**

 **Here's the next part everyone!**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **In Sickness and in Health**

 **Part 3**

"Gideon, status" Leonard ordered as the jump ship pulled away from its landing spot. Mick was flying, Nate and Amaya seated in the back, all with thoughtful and concerned expressions on their faces. They had downloaded all of the information they could from the downed wreckage of the mystery time ship they had been sent to investigate and destroyed the remnants of the fuselage. They were yet to interpret their findings but right now there were more pressing matters to be concerned about.

"I'm afraid the situation isn't much different to when you last asked me two minutes and twenty-three seconds ago Mr Snart" the AI responded, if it was possible she herself sounding dejected.

"Humour me" Leonard bit out trying hard to conceal the pain and anxiety in his voice.

"Mr Palmer has just arrived on the Waverider and as we speak is ferrying Miss Lance to the med-bay".

"Sit down Snart" Mick called from his position in the pilot's seat "Worrying like that isn't going make us get there any faster".

"Yeah, that'll be your job so put your foot down" Leonard spat regretting with all of his heart that they had decided to park the Waverider way outside the city limits in order to keep it secluded, instead bringing the smaller jumpship with them to the narrower city streets.

Mick chose to ignore him, chalking his attitude down to worry as he too was anxious to learn of Sara's condition and sneakily increased the speed of the jumpship, causing both Amaya and Nate's heads to push further back into their seats with the pressure.

Mick had never seen his partner so agitated. Len stood the whole way back to the Waverider, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the back of back of Micks chair. His mind kept going back to the moment on the ship, the moment that seemed a lifetime ago now but in reality, was only hours. When he had told her that he loved her and she, miraculously had reciprocated. He had felt the happiness, the completeness, the fulfilment seep into parts of him that had not be awakened in years. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her lips on his, the feeling of the softness, the warmth.

He peeled his eyes open as his mind played back the scene of finding her, of her blood on the cobbles, her blood that still stained his hands.

"Gideon?"" he asked again as Nate looked to Amaya in despair, the nature of Leonard's and Sara's relationship now clear to anyone who did not know before. To the crew's surprise Gideon answered, no attitude or sarcasm in her voice just pure and genuine information.

"Captain Lance is currently being prepped for surgery to repair the laceration to her liver and aorta, her inferior vena cava was also nicked and is in need of repair. She has lost a detrimental amount of blood and has bruises over her face and neck. She also has broken her wrist in three places".

Leonard rubbed his hands over his face at the continuing onslaught of information he was receiving.

"What are her chances?" he all but whispered to the AI, fear encapsulating him now.

"Captain Lance has a 43% chance of survival".

Len hit the console in front of him in pure rage.

"Dammit" he yelled.

"Whoa, whoa Boss relax" Mick exclaimed his attention moving from the windshield to his best friend "Blondie is strong, she'd pull through with a 2% chance".

"Yeah I hope your right Mick" Leonard sighed.

"Me too" Mick mumbled out of Leonard's earshot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard had hardly waited for them to dock before he opened the jumpship hatch, his running footsteps on the Waverider floor making metallic echoes through the corridors of the ship as he sprinted to the med-bay. Jax went to greet the rest of the team at the hatch, watching as Len sped past him, Mick appeared next.

"And he said he had no idea what I was talking about" Jax spoke, more thinking out loud than directing his speech at anyone.

"What's that Flame boy?" Mick asked gruffly watching Leonard run out of sight.

"Those two" Jax said indicating to where Len had run with a nod of his head.

"Oh yeah" Mick replied "Him and Blondie have been together for a while now, happened just after the Oculus, or just before, I wasn't really paying attention. Speaking of which, how's our girl doing?"

The smile faded from Jax's face.

"She looked bad when Ray brought her in but Gideon's working on her so I'm sure she'll be fine"

Mick nodded.

"Uh, I might just…you know...just to be sure" Mick indicated, moving to follow Snart.

Leonard's heart hammered in his chest as he ran to the med-bay and not from the exertion. In one mind, he was half expecting her to be sitting up in the bed ready to berate him for leaving his post and following her before kissing the worry from his face but in his other more realistic mind however he knew that the sight that would greet him would not be good and not one that he would not readily forget. Just more fuel to add to the fire of his nightmares. He stilled outside the closed doors taking a deep breath and stepping forward. The scene that greeted him was not one of frenzy like he had seen in many a medical programme that his sister Lisa had used to watch, nor thankfully was it one of placidity that one would usually see at a funeral or a wake. Sara lay unconscious on the med-table, a monitor clasped around her good wrist as well as two stuck to either temple on her head that emitted her heart rate and brain activity on the monitor beside the bed. A blood bag and a couple of IV drips injected into her arms and a ventilator intubated into her trachea to help her to breath. Gideon emitted a blue light on her abdomen, the surgery Leonard decided watching as various lasers etched at Sara's wound. The sight of her laying so vulnerable pulled at his heart but also gave him hope that she was getting the help she required to pull through. Snart took a slow pace over to her and took her hand in his, making sure not to jostle the monitor on her hand or to snag any of the tubes entering her body. He sat on the cool metal chair and just observed her. She looked so frail, so young, so much like the girl she had used to be, that he had seen in pictures and not the deadly and fierce assassin she was now.

"How's she doing?" a voice asked from the door. He would know that gravelly, throaty tone of voice anywhere. His best friend since he had been fourteen. Leonard went to stand when he saw him but Mick held up a hand and so he remained seated, he didn't answer his friend so instead Gideon complied.

"I've repaired the damage to Captain Lance's liver and the inferior vena cava and I am currently working on the aorta. Her chances of survival have increased to 72%".

Mick let out a loud laugh as he clapped Len on the back.

"See, told yeah she's strong".

"Oh, yeah then why is she on a ventilator?" Len snapped back worried.

"Gideon?" Mick asked.

"Captain Lance was having trouble breathing on arrival and upon further examination I found her alveoli in her lungs to be moderately damaged".

"Damaged?" Len asked, his brow furrowed "Damaged how?"

"That is unknown Mr Snart but I have performed a tissue biopsy, the results of which should be ready in an hour".

"Ouch" Mick exclaimed "That'll hurt in the morning".

"I have supplied her with the necessary painkillers Mr Rory, it is unlikely that she will feel much discomfort at all tomorrow".

"It's just a…" Mick began before glancing at the worried face of his friend "You know what, never mind".

They stayed in poignant silence for fifteen minutes, sitting and just being with Sara before an interruption broke them

"Sorry to interrupt" Amaya spoke softly from the door "But Martin is asking to see everyone in the library. He says he's decrypted the information from the time-ship".

Mick nodded going to follow but Leonard stalled, wanting to say in the position he was in.

"Mr Snart, I shall inform you of any change in Captain Lance's condition" Gideon assured as if almost sensing his apprehension. He nodded and reluctantly gave Sara her hand back, placing it gently onto the bed bedside her, rubbing small, comforting semicircles on the top of it as he left her.

"Gideon, any change. Understand?" he instructed the AI as he met Mick and Amaya at the door.

"Yes, Mr Snart I understand"

Martin was already swiping at the touchscreen monitor as Mick, Leonard and Amaya entered the library. Nate was studying the readings on his seismograph whilst Ray and Jax were conversing quietly in the corner.

"Professor, what is it that you found?" Mick asked cutting to the chase as he sat immediately in his favourite lounge chair as they entered the room. Martin turned to the newly entered group and smiled a small smile in greeting.

"Ah, there you are"

Jax and Ray ceased talking as Nate joined Martin in front of the monitor. Leonard opted to stay by the door in case he needed to make a quick exit.

"How's Sara doing?" Jax asked the two former Rogues.

Leonard gave Jax a tilt of a smile as appreciation for his concern.

"She's still unconscious but Gideon said she's got a good chance" Mick answered for his friend.

"I still find it shocking that she felt able to take on the Reverse Flash" Martin spoke as if still in awe of the situation "I mean I know Miss Lance is a highly-trained assassin but Eobard Thawne is a metahuman, even The Flash required assistance, however did she think she could defeat him?".

"She didn't know it was Thawne when she confronted him" Leonard defended. The team turned to look at him.

"Whatever do you mean Mr Snart?" Martin asked.

"She didn't get a good look at him, she thought it was some local that had found future tech, that it had fallen from the time-ship, she went to go get it back".

Jax shrugged.

"Makes more sense than her going off like some one-woman army to defeat the Legion of doom".

"The Legion of doom?" Leonard asked, his brow furrowed "That's what we're calling them?".

"I like it" Ray smiled with an excited shrug of the shoulders "Makes them sound menacing".

"They _are_ menacing" Mick barked back "Or had you forgotten about all of the times they've kicked our asses, today included".

The smile slipped from Ray's face but reappeared when Leonard interjected.

"So, what did the Legion want with the downed ship?"

"Really?" Mick whispered to Leonard "We're sticking with that?"

Leonard just held up a calming hand in an effort to placate his friend while he listened to the team's response.

"That we don't know" Nate replied disheartened "Maybe it had something to do with the object you said Sara saw Thawne with but we do however know what type of ship it was".

He moved closer to the monitor, a grin forming on his face. He turned to his team in an effort to elicit some sort of excitement but failing miserably.

"I wait with bated breath" Mick growled sarcastically causing a notable smile to appear on Amaya's face.

"Fine" Nate spat surrendering any idea of anticipation. He touched the monitor and pulled up the downloaded plans of the crashed time ship.

"Behold the Nightingale, an emergency medical time ship launched in the year 2154".

"What was it doing in Victorian England?" Amaya asked.

"From what we can tell from the sensor data, crashing. It seemed to fall out of the Temporal zone at random, could've landed anywhere but we can pinpoint the last place it was and that seems to be 2213".

"So, let me get this straight" Jax began trying to make everything clear in his head "A futuristic ambulance from 2154 travelled to 2213 and while they were coming back from there something happened and they end up falling out of the time stream and crashing in 1885"

"Exactly" Nate beams, glad that at least one person on the team was following the conversation.

"And they all died?" Jax asked "Man that's harsh".

"Actually" Martin interrupted "My findings from reading the ships logs have suggested that 3 of the 5 bodies we found on the ship were already dead or dying when the crash occurred, the medical records of one Doctor Una Taylor suggested that they had been infected with some sort of illness, perhaps the reason they were being shipped away from 2213 in the first place".

"Illness?" Mick asked with an air of panic in his usual gruff, indifferent voice "We ain't going to catch anything, are we?"

Martin shook his head.

"From what I read it's not contagious person to person, you can only get infected by coming into contact with some sort of direct sample of the disease and even then it would need to bypass the body's natural defences in a much faster way than normal viruses such as via injection or aerosol".

"So, what are we talking?" Ray asked, his arms folded and his face in deep thought "Like some sort of futuristic designer bioweapon?"

"I am no biologist or virologist" Martin began "But from what I can tell the structure of the virus is in such a way that it certainly seems that way Mr Palmer".

"The Legion of doom certainly sounds a lot more menacing now" Mick started, interrupting the thick air of worry with his statement.

"So, are we thinking that the item that Sara tried to prevent Thawne from taking were samples of this disease?" Amaya asked "We found no trace of any physical forms of it on the ship, only research".

"There will be no sure way of knowing until Miss Lance awakens" Martin began "But I surely hope so".

"You hope so?" Mick asked severely "Professor if that's the case than Thawne has this bioweapon, how is that a good thing?".

"Because we destroyed the Nightingale" Martin explained "And if the virus was on board then we have just released it into the air of 19th century London".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Sara was aware of when she awoke was the shooting pain in her abdomen and dull aching in her chest. She hadn't opened her eyes yet but with her league training and the metallic taste of the metal in the air she already knew she was on the Waverider. In the med-bay by the sounds of the heart monitor periodically beeping beside her. Her throat was dry and scratchy and she couldn't surpress the cough that had been threatening to come ever since she had woken up. Finally, she peeled her eyes open to an empty med-bay.

"Welcome back Miss Lance" the voice of Gideon greeted.

"Thanks Gideon" Sara replied "How long was I out?"

"Approximately four hours Miss Lance. You had several severe injuries which I have repaired, I have also alerted Mr Snart to your consciousness".

Sara attempted to sit further up in the bed, wincing slightly as the effort tugged on her wound.

"I can't believe I let Thawne get the upper hand, I can't believe I let him win" she gritted out as the pain emanated from the damaged area once again.

"From my understanding, I do not believe you willing let him stab you" Gideon spoke stating the facts.

Sara rolled her eyes but nodded.

"That is very true Gideon" she added before falling into a loud coughing fit. When it ceased, she lay back on the bed, her hand on her chest.

"Why does my chest feel like I've been smoking ten packs a day?"

"That I am afraid is uncertain Captain" Gideon began "You were having difficulty breathing when you first returned to the ship so you were intubated and a biopsy of your lung tissue was taken, the results of which were inconclusive".

"Inconclusive?" Sara began, her voice hoarse "I though this ship had state of the art medical technology from 2166?".

Gideon's response was interrupted Leonard's entrance into the room.

"I'm okay" Sara spoke immediately when she saw him, before he had even expressed any term of worry with his words. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause him and any pain or distress. She knew that he had been through enough of that to last a lifetime.

He moved to her side in three steps, falling to her level until his forehead was touching hers.

"Never, ever do that to me again. Understand?" He wasn't angry but his tone was severe.

Sara was captivated. By his expression on his face, the intensity and slight tearing of his eyes, the worry in his voice, she just nodded.

"What happened with Thawne?" she asked after a breath, breaking them both out of the tense atmosphere.

Leonard shook his head moving back a touch.

"I didn't see, the son-of-a-bitch was gone before I even got to you" he spoke, his voice clearly portraying what he planned to do to a certain reverse speedster if he ever got the chance.

"So, he got the case" Sara realised dejectedly, tilting her head back onto the pillow.

"The case?" Len asked "That was the tech from the ship you went after?"

Sara nodded, her hand unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on her chest.

Leonard looked to his feet before turning to look back up at Sara.

"Do you think, maybe that there may have been medical vials in there?" he asked her, seriousness now pouring out of his expression.

Sara thought back.

"I'm not sure" she told him, looking vague as she searched her memories "I know it was opened but I just can't remember…It just all goes fuzzy". She scowled, sulking. Disbelieving that her own mind was betraying her like this.

"Wow" Leonard exclaimed worried, reaching over and cupping her face "He must have hit you hard".

"That part I can remember" Sara smiled trying to lighten the mood of the conversation "But I didn't add to my selection of scars so that's a plus".

Leonard tried to smile back at her but it failed halfway.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Its's just" he began and then stopped "I'm sorry I wasn't there. When you needed me most, I wasn't there".

Sara reached out and clasped his hand.

"It's not your fault, hell I didn't even know it was Thawne until I got there. It was just very bad luck and in the end, you came to my rescue". She smiled the smile that made Leonard's heart flutter and moved her hand from his to his stubbly cheek "My knight in shining armour".

Leonard scoffed.

"And don't even try to deny it Len, it's what you are".

"It was Gideon that saved your life, not me" Leonard defended.

"Well you can think of her as your noble sidekick" Sara laughed.

"I will disregard that last comment Captain Lance" Gideon sounded causing both Leonard and Sara to laugh. Sara's chuckle, however was cut short as another coughing fit hit her.

"You alright?" Leonard asked her as he got up to rub her back.

Sara nodded as she held up her hand to ensure that she was okay.

"I'm fine" she spoke after a moment, her throat now sore and breathing wheezy.

"Mr Snart" Gideon began "If I might instruct you to place the oxygen mask on Miss Lance, it may assist her in getting to correct amount of dissolved oxygen back into her bloodstream". Leonard complied but Sara tried to fight him.

"I don't need it, honestly" she argued.

Leonard ignored her and fasten the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

"Did the results of her lung biopsy come back yet?" Leonard asked the AI ignoring the daggers Sara was now sending him with her eyes.

"Yes, Mr Snart but as I told Captain Lance, they were inconclusive".

Leonard sighed.

"So, we don't know why she's coughing or wheezing?".

"I am not wheezing…" Sara interrupted attempting to pull the mask off of herself but was foiled immediately by Leonard securing it back into place.

"I'm afraid not Mr Snart" Gideon concluded.

"My lungs are probably just bruised from being kicked in the chest" Sara theorised, her voice coming out distorted from the inside of her mask.

"Gideon?" Leonard called wanting to check with the ship's doctor to see if this could be the reason.

"At this point I cannot rule that diagnosis out".

Sara gave him a 'Told you so' look from her position on the bed and Len tilted an amused eyebrow at her childishness.

"However, Captain" Gideon continued "If your symptoms worsen then I must urge you to inform me immediately".

"Of course" Sara replied, her attention suddenly moving back to Leonards earlier question.

"Len why did you ask me if I had seen any vials in the case? Vials of what?".

Leonard sat back down on the chair.

"Stein was able to download the information from the downed ship, it appears as though it was some sort of medical ship, carrying a suspected bioweapon from 2213 back to 2154 where the ship was from".

Sara sat back in her bed in shock, trying to absorb all of the information she had been given.

"And you think that his bioweapon was in the briefcase, the briefcase that Thawne, Merlyn and Darhk now have". Leonard could see her internally berating herself for the loss of something so important.

"They're calling them the Legion of doom".

Sara looked up at him confused.

"Thawne, Merlyn and Darhk. The team has begun calling them the Legion of doom".

Sara couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. A coughing session hit her once again but she deemed it worth it. With the oxygen mask firmly over her mouth she shrugged her shoulders.

"Better than 'The Legends' I suppose" she smirked.

"Hey!" Leonard defended with a smirk "I have every intention of living up to that name".

The smile, a remnant from Sara's laughter dropped as she came to the realisation that the Legion were now in possession of such a deadly weapon.

"What do you think they'll do with it?" Sara asked him.

Leonard shook his head, knowing immediately what she was talking about.

"Nothing because we'll get it back. We'll save the day, again, because that is what we do".

"I hope you're right" Sara finished softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything?" Leonard asked as Stein and Ray returned to the Waverider. Nate had had an idea to test the air around the crash site for any sign of airborne pathogens which Martin and Ray promptly volunteered to do and now just under two hours later they were returning to the ship. Martin gave the former crook an encouraging smile.

"Preliminary tests have shown no pathogens in the air thank goodness".

Ray nodded in agreement before continuing.

"We're going to have Gideon go over the data but if they're the same as ours than we still have the other problem to deal with. The Legion having a futuristic bioweapon in their custody".

"They're probably long gone from this timeframe by now" a voice spoke from behind them "Depending on their target of course".

Sara stood there, bold as brass with her hands fixed on her hips and a concerned expression on her face.

It was Leonard who spoke first.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing?" he spoke in a harsh whisper, moving closer to her "You need to be in the med-bay".

She scoffed.

"Please" she spoke rolling her eyes "Gideon patched me up I'm feeling much better".

She tried to stifle an incoming cough but failed miserably.

"Except for this stupid cough" she stated when it had subsided slightly.

"If you start to feel tired or in any way unwell then you're going back to the med-bay" Leonard argued, his eyes burning with concern.

"Look" Sara started, the tone of which made Len understand that she was becoming defensive "It's cute that your so worried about me and you know I love you for it but I'm fine. I know how work with an injury just trust me".

Ray looked to Martin and subtly mouthed.

"Love?"

Stein just shook his head, either to express his ignorance of the matter or to force Ray to stop watching he didn't know but he desisted either way. Trying hard to not look at Leonard and Sara whilst at the same time listening intently.

"Perhaps we should get going on having Gideon examine these samples Dr Palmer" Martin spoke, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Or" Ray began, obviously wanting to stay "We could stay for moral support".

Stein gave him an incredulous look whilst Sara and Leonard turned to him as if only now realising that they were both still there.

Ray looked like he had been caught in the headlights.

"Yeah or we could just go do that…like right now" Ray stumbled forward dragging Martin with him.

Leonard sighed as he watched them go.

"Just try and take it easy, alright?".

Sara gave him a small smile.

"You know me better than that"

He reflected her smile but didn't look any less worried.

"But" she added "For you, I'll try".

This time he gave her a grateful smile as he leaned in to peck her lips.

"That's all I ask".

"Any sign of the Legion?" she asked after a beat, smirking slightly at the bad guy's new name and standing back onto her heals.

Leonard shook his head.

"Nate and Gideon are monitoring the seismograph and timeline to check for any anomalies, nothing yet but hopefully we can get to them before they can release the virus".

Sara nodded her head sighing regretfully.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't passed out then I might have at least seen which direction they went".

"And that would make a difference how?" Snart asked almost rhetorically "Thawne could be anywhere in any moment bringing Evil 1 and Evil 2 with him".

Sara smirked.

"Does that make him Evil 3?".

"Without a doubt" he smirked back, now happy that Sara was now feeling well enough to make small quips.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him her manner changing in an instant to worried.

He pulled her into a comforting hug.

"We're going to get the bioweapon back and kick their collective asses" he spoke his tone serious but with just enough of the Leonard Snart snark to put her at ease.

She nodded with a small smile.

"Just an ordinary day at the office huh?"

He kissed the top of her head.

"Well we wouldn't want to get bored, now would we?".

"Around here there's no chance of that" she smiled "Although before we detected that anomaly I was worried that Mick might set his quarters on fire".

"Nah" Snart spoke "He has Amaya to keep his mind occupied".

"You noticed that too?" Sara asked pulling back from Leonard's warm embrace.

Leonard gave a cocky smirk.

"Please, it's not like they're subtle. He's a gruff caveman that's never been in love a day in his life and she's a 1940's badass that wears her heart on her sleeve, they're so mismatched but their…"

"…Perfect?" Sara finished, following his line of thought "I agree. After this is all over, do you think she'll have to go back to..." Another cough forced her to stop midsentence.

It was light at first, like she just had a tickle in her throat but then got heavier.

"That's it" Leonard spoke directing her by the shoulders and slightly pushing her, trying to guide her down the hall. "You're going back to the med-bay".

Sara took in a deep breath.

"No...*cough*…"

"…Len I'm fine plea…*cough*…"

"You are not fine" Leonard spat, angry that she didn't seem to want to take care of herself as much as she should be.

"Gideon needs to take a look at you again, figure out what the hell is wrong with you".

Sara wanted to respond but couldn't as she seemed trapped in a never-ending circle of taking in a deep breath before coughing it all out again.

They had made it to just outside the med-bay when Sara could finally get a word in.

"No…*Breath*…Len, Gideon already said that she didn't know why I was coughing, I would much rather…*cough* …go back to our quarters…please".

Leonard paused clearly debated the though in his head. He knew how much he hated to be locked up in the med-bay but he also knew that what was wrong with Sara could be potentially dangerous to her.

Sara stifled a cough before giving her boyfriend the puppy-dog-eyes, a gesture she knew he found hard to say no to.

He sighed before rolling his eyes and Sara knew he was relenting. She smiled up at him and Leonard couldn't help but cup her cheek lovingly and draw her to his chest. She embraced him as he held her head.

"You go straight to bed though, no arguments" he said onto the top of her head.

"Okay" she whispered into his chest, choosing just to bask in the love and concern he was portraying to her.

"Really?" he asked pulling back slightly to view her face.

She smiled up at him, her eyes half-hooded as now she was comforted she felt the tiredness seep into her.

"Really" she replied, her voice hoarse from all the coughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sara emerged from their bathroom in her sleepwear Leonard already had the bed turned down and a glass of water on the small shelf by their bed.

"What would I do without you?" she asked sleepily, echoing the same sentence she had said to him that morning and reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" Leonard asked concerned as she turned to sit on the bed.

"I told you I'm fine, just a little tired maybe".

Leonard nodded pulling back the covers a little more so that she could put her legs under.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Sara asked still in a slight sitting position. There was a slight intonation of flirtation to her voice but mostly she just wanted to just hold him, to have him hold her. It was a little alarming how much she relied on him now, how much she trusted him when she was vulnerable but there was also an exuberance to feeling this close and trustfulness with someone.

Len smiled warmly at her.

"I don't think it would be very responsible of me as Acting Captain to be sleeping on the job now would it?".

Sara chuckled slightly, the effort of the exclamation hurting her raw throat.

"Acting Captain huh? Don't I need to be the one to appoint that? Or is this mutiny?".

Leonard laughed lightly.

"Oh, don't worry, your still my boss. In more ways than one".

"Good to know" she replied laying her head down on the pillow.

"Get some rest" he told her bending forward and kissing her forehead "I'll come back later, I promise".

Sara nodded her eyes already closed and Leonard just gazed at her a moment longer. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her today and just thanked his lucky stars that she was here, right now, safe.

"Gideon, dim the lights to 10% please".

The lights dimmed and Leonard turned to walk out.

"Len?" Sara's raspy voice called out.

"Yeah?" he asked, concerned that she might need something.

"I love you".

He shut his eyes, the words powering over him like a warm wave.

"I love you too" he whispered back, the smile evident in his voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Len walked back down the hallway in an attempt to catch-up with Martin and Ray to find out what Gideon had determined about the results they had gathered from the scene of the crash. He could not, however wipe the smile from his face.

"Jeese boss you look like the cat that got the cream, or you know, the canary" Both Mick's voice and smirk broke through his thoughts "Considering the day you've had I'd say that's something".

"Just trying to look on the bright side of the situation Mick" Leonard drawled "Sara's going to be okay and we are going to find those Legion assholes and do a lot worse to them than they've ever done to us".

Mick nodded approvingly.

"Plotting revenge always puts me in a good mood, thought you'd be with Birdy though".

"Sara's sleeping, I thought I might be put to better use helping to track down this bioweapon". Leonard replied as they both turned the corner towards the med-bay.

"Tin-man says there's nothing on the seismograph as far as time aberrations but he's looking into any reference of killer diseases throughout history, see if anything has changed or, you know, has been added".

Leonard nodded happy that the team was pulling together.

"Of course," Mick continued "That limits us to finding differences in the past, Nate won't recognise any differences in future epidemics".

"One problem at a time my friend" Leonard chimed as they entered the med-bay where Stein and Ray were imputing their data.

"Anything?" Snart asked them as the two geniuses of the team stared relentlessly at the monitor in the corner of the room.

"Gideon is scanning the samples right now" Ray responded turning to see the two former rouges.

"How is Miss Lance fairing?" Stein asked taking a sip of tea from the half-empty mug he brought with him from the galley.

"Better, thanks" Leonard replied "She's sleeping".

Ray clenched his jaw as if he wanted to say something but was stopping himself. He looked pained as he clapped his hands together in an effort to stop himself from fidgeting.

"What's wrong with you, haircut? You need the toilet?" Mick asked eyeing Palmer up and down.

"No I just really want to ask" he turned to Leonard "Are you and Sara together now? I mean she did say love, I mean I heard her say love, to you and I mean you're looking after her and know that she's sleeping and seemed to be in charge now, which she probably decided and you were really worried about her earlier and…I'm babbling aren't I?"

"What is everyone's obsession with my love-life lately" Leonard spoke mostly to himself.

Mick let out a ruff laugh.

"Maybe because you and blondie are the only ones that actually have a love-life on this boat".

Ray gave Heatwave a knowing look.

"Don't be so sure Mick, I've seen you and Amaya together as well".

"Urgh" Mick exclaimed "Can we get back to the mission and off this Pride and prejudice/Romeo and Juliet/ Downton Abbey crap".

Ray looked at him amused.

"What is it this time?" Mick reluctantly asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm just surprised you knew what those are".

"Foxy was jabbering about finding them on the Waverider systems a few nights ago, that's all".

"Uh huh" Ray responded sceptically eliciting a chuckle from Leonard, of which Ray soon shared in.

"Screw you guys I'm gonna go get a beer" Mick huffed moving swiftly out the door "Call me if you lot manage to get your head out of your asses long enough to find something to do with the bioweapon".

"I think you managed to touch a nerve with him Palmer" Leonard spoke slowly crossing his arms and leaning against a medical table.

Ray widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Tell me about it" he paused before continuing "Should I be worried?"

It was then when Gideon's voice sounded.

"I have analysed Dr Palmer and Professor Stein's results and I am happy to say that I concur with their findings however I did detect a small anomaly in the air chemistry that seemed to correct itself within minutes".

"What kind of anomaly Gideon?" Martin asked, his brow crease in curiosity.

"A miniscule amount of an unknown chemical was present in the air for the initial moments of the sampling before it dissolved away leading me to believe that it may have been present in slightly larger quantities before the team was able to begin the sampling at all".

"How is the chemical unknown to you Gideon?" Ray asked "Don't you have the master of all databases to go through?".

"Whilst my data bank is considerable we did in fact lose the greatest arsenal of information when the oculus was destroyed. I'm afraid I cannot access any information from the future that was not imputed into my systems directly at some point in time".

"And according to the information we obtained from our friends from the downed time-ship, the time period the bioweapon comes from does supersede Gideon's creation by decades" Martin added.

"You think that the chemical in the air was a part of the bioweapon?" Leonard asked "I thought that it was supposed to be devastating, why would it dissipate? Not that I'm complaining".

Both Ray and Martin looked like they were in deep thought before both glancing at each other in realisation.

"Do you think that maybe…?" Ray asked Stein.

"…Some of the bioweapon was leaked or released? That's what I was thinking" Martin finished.

"Whoa, wait" Leonard began "You really do think that they've already released the virus?"

"It may have been unintentional if their means of transporting the weapon was damaged" Stein theorised "I mean why would any of the three of them want to infect 1880's London with this when they would have much more valuable targets. Star or Central city for example".

"But, like Leonard asked" Ray began "If it is the bioweapon then why did it dissipate, not that I'm complaining" He spoke echoing most of the concerns that Snart had raised.

Stein was silent for a long moment, many beats and breaths passing before he even had the inclination to speak.

"Perhaps not all of it was released" he paused, visibly thinking hard "Or, perhaps it was delivered directly into someone's system therefore eliminating the main aspect of the virus from the air almost immediately".

Ray looked to the professor through the furrowing of his eyebrows.  
"But you said it wouldn't be contagious, that it would need to be injected or…"

"…inhaled" Leonard finished his eyes going wide and his heart hammering in his chest.

"Gideon!" he all but yelled, standing up from his leaning position.

"Yes, Mr Snart?" The AI asked in her proper, mannerly voice.

"I want…I need you to compare the sample of air that you just tested against Sara's lung biopsy right now!".

"Mr Snart, what is it?" Martin asked.

Leonard started to pace the room.

"Leonard, are you alright. Should I get Mick?" Ray asked him. Leonard just shook his head. He stopped and turned to his two teammates when he felt like he had gathered his thoughts and steadied his breath enough to speak.

"Sara said that when she was fighting Thawne that the briefcase was opened, she doesn't remember what was in it because she lost consciousness almost straight away but…" he paused, trying to dampen down the emotion that was raising in his voice again "Dammit I thought it was because Thawne knocked her out".

Ray looked to Martin, a mixture of confusion and concern written on his face. He turned back to Snart when he continued.

"…But since she's woken up she has not stopped coughing".

Ray's eyes grew larger with the notion Leonard was running with.

"You think she inhaled the virus?"

Leonard shook his head.

"I don't know, Gideon said that her tests were inconclusive but I have to check".

"I'm afraid I am detecting similar substances in both samples" Gideon announced almost with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Mr Snart that doesn't deem it conclusive" Stein tried to reassure as he saw Leonard's body tense "Until we get a sample of the bioweapon than we cannot be certain that she is infected".

Leonard didn't wait to hear what Ray had to say. He turned on his heel and marched straight out of the med-bay. He kept his composure until he made it past the galley and then broke into a run, unable to quieten down the voice in his head that was telling him that this was all of his fault. That he didn't deserve happiness, that he didn't deserve Sara and that's why this was happening now. Fate was constantly screwing him over and it was doing it again. He was just pissed that this time fate had dragged Sara into it.

He reached their quarters slower than he would have liked, however he would have had to have Barry Allen's speed at the rate he would have preferred to have travelled there. It was just as he had left it moments ago, the lights dimmed and Sara sleeping peacefully in their bed. He moved towards her slowly, not wanting to disturb her. She lay on her side, facing the door with her hand outstretched subconsciously towards his pillow. He could tell her breath was steady but could still hear wheezing on the exhale. He moved closer to the bed, just wanting to sit with her a moment. She looked so calm, peaceful that it was already etching away at the anger he was feeling at the world, at fate, at himself. He sighed, feeling some of the tension leave with the air he breathed out. He was about to reach for her hand when, crash!

"Crap!" he whispered as his foot collided with the equipment had had been using the day before to maintain his cold gun making a loud bang sound-out through the room. He cringed knowing it was bound to wake Sara. She was such a light sleeper as it was that the littlest sound woke her, a clatter like that would have woken her with a start. He turned to her, expecting her to be watching him carefully with those big, powerful blue eyes of hers perhaps with a scowl playing on her lips, instead what he saw almost worried him more than when he had lost contact with her in the 1800's. She was still fast asleep, motionless, like she hadn't even heard the commotion. He furrowed his brow, concerned. With Sara's league training it was almost second nature for her to wake with any small sound. In Nanda Parbat, it was the difference between death and survival, on the Waverider it was just the matter of getting some shut-eye before another mechanical issue, or crew dispute, or course correction demanded her attention, but it was Sara. It was something that they had to adjust to as a couple and they had done, almost perfectly. This was not right and he knew it. He debated in his head about the next action, about waking her up. She had, after all had had major surgery today, maybe she was just tired. His hand hovered in mid-air over Sara and in the still of the dimly-lit room and decided to listen to his gut, his instincts and lowered it to her hand.

"Sara" he called in a voice only slightly louder than a whisper. It was soft but would have woken him, so should have most definitely awoken her. She, however didn't stir. Leonard could feel that mind-numbing fear that he had felt so many times today seep back over him.

"Sara!" he called again, this time louder and more forceful. Again, she didn't move.

"Gideon lights to normal" he ordered the AI and room soon erupted in light, illuminating the scene. He moved his hand from hers to her shoulder to gently attempt to shake her awake but paused. The closer he got to her body the more heat he could feel emanating from her skin and not the usual bundling furnace she normally was. He placed a gentle hand to her faintly sweaty forehead before swearing under his breath, knowing the problem almost immediately. Her forehead burned with fever as she shivered slightly under the covers.

"Sara!" he called again caressing her cheek. He let out a breath of relief as he finally saw her eyes begin to peel open. She looked up at him confused before speaking.

"Len?" she asked her voice rough. She moved her hand to hold his grasping tightly.

"What is it, do we have a mission?" she sat up quickly but Len could see she seemed dizzy and unsure "Is it Savage?"

Leonard's heart sank as he realised she was disorientated.

"No, no Sara we defeated him. Remember?".

Sara looked to be thinking as she leant into Leonard's other hand which was still caressing her cheek. Finally, she replied shaking her head at the same time to try and dispel the fogginess in her brain.

"Yeah, yeah of course I remember" she spoke, confused to why she had even asked him that in the first place "I'm sorry it's just…I feel…strange".

"I know you do" he sighed. She moved to lay her head on his shoulder and he ran a hand through her dishevelled hair.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, her eyes closed and her voice a whisper. He was about to answer, to try and explain to her that she may have been infected with a cureless virus from a futuristic bioweapon but it was alright because he was going to save her but by the time he had found the words she had already fallen back to sleep.

He was feeling the pressure now. More than likely the woman he loved was dying and he was the one in charge of trying to save her. He stayed that way for a few moments until Micks bellowing voice called over the coms.

"Hey, is Blondie okay to come to the bridge. Got something here that needs her attention and pronto".

Leonard glanced to Sara's sleeping form on his shoulder. He could now see in the good light that her face looked much paler than before, her eyes more sunken, the rings beneath them darker. He placed a hand to his coms.

"No, she's not" he replied to his friend, gently brushing Sara's hair from her face. He wanted to stay with her, to comfort her but he also wanted to save her and that need won our "But I'm on my way".

"Gotcha Boss" Mick's voiced sounded "There is something up here you're going to want to see"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey everyone so that was part 3! Thank you so much for reading. Part 4 should be up soon. I know that there wasn't much action in this chapter but things are about to get tense for the team! : ) The next part should be the conclusion but if it gets too long then I might have to split it into 2 parts and then I'll be continuing with one shots and more short stories so if you have any ideas you want me to pen feel free to message or review. : ) Also please let me know what you think of this chapter! I totally apologise for any mistakes I might have made…especially with the medical side of things. : ) Until next time… : )**


	5. In sickness and in Health Part 4

**AN: Hey guys! So I was thinking at the start of this story that it would only be 3-4 parts but it seems to be getting longer than I initially thought…lol. The good news is though is that I have the next two chapters already completed and they should be up during the week, the final part shouldn't be far behind it then. Thank you so much to everyone that has read/faved/followed and reviewed! It honestly means the world to me. : )**

 **To AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Haha Omg I just had the crazy idea that Mick has guilty pleasures like that….and of course denies it! Lol Well…here's the conclusion and you'll find out what happens to Sara…:o I really hope you like it.**

 **So, this wasn't important in the other parts but just a little FYI: In this story *Spoilers* They** **haven't** **had the big alien crossover but Flashpoint has happened. Rip is also MIA.**

 **Also, I'm really sorry if I make any mistakes or if anyone is out of character.**

 **Enjoy! : )**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **In Sickness and in Health**

 **Part 4**

Leonard gently tilted Sara's head back and laid her back onto the pillow. She felt so vulnerable in his arms, so unlike Sara. He bent over and placed a kiss on her temple, hoping that it was comforting to her somehow.

"Gideon, lights to 10%" he ordered the AI, forcing himself out of Sara's orbit and out of the room.

The distance to the bridge from his and Sara's quarters wasn't that far but what Mick had said had got him thinking. What was it that was so important? What was it that he 'was going to want to see' as Mick had put it. He quickened his pace and met Mick at the door to the bridge.

"I gathered the team boss" Mick spoke as the doors to the bridge opened behind them. His face contorted into a malicious "Wait until you see who's on the on the blower".

Leonard searched Mick's face for clues before giving up and walking up to the central control panel where, on the view screen was the face of…

"Malcolm Merlyn" Leonard drawled allowing his Captain Cold persona out "To what do we owe the displeasure?".

"Cute, Snart" Merlyn bit back "But we in fact seem to find ourselves in a bit of a stalemate".

At this Leonard was curious as he looked to the faces of the other members of the team. They looked at him, giving him silent encouragement to continue.

"Do we now?" Leonard spoke feigning ignorance "Please enlighten us".

Merlyn scoffed.

"We all know what was in that briefcase, more specifically we all know what in-fact came out of that briefcase".

Leonard gave a dramatic look around the room, looking to each member of his team before turning back to the Legion member.

"We have no idea what you're talking about".

"Please" Merlyn scoffed "You have already answered my question by standing there in place of Sara Lance. She's your captain is she not? Feeling a bit under-the-weather, is she?"

Leonard clenched his fists as he felt his best friend move up beside him.

"Easy" he whispered.

"She's sharpening her knives" Snart responded "Found it more interesting than talking to you".

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get down to it" he spoke "The bioweapon was Thawne's idea. Now you have something we want and we have something you want, so what do you say?"

"What on earth could we have that you want?" Mick asked from his position beside Leonard.

Malcolm smiled.

"The ability to time travel".

Now the whole team looked confused but Merlyn continued.

"When the virus was released it wasn't just Sara that got a lungful, Thawne did too and with it our ticket out of this getup" he said referring to the Victorian attire he was still wearing.

Mick let out a hearty, gruff laugh.

"You mean your stranded?"

"That would be correct" Malcolm replied, unfazed by Mick's jubilance.

"Why the hell should we help you?" Jax's voice sounded out from somewhere behind Leonard.

"Because" Merlyn responded, this time his turn to smirk "I have the only way of saving your captain" With that he held up a glass vial of pinkish liquid. The vial was only half-full but there was still quite a lot of sample for someone to reverse-engineer a cure.

Leonards jaw locked. If he declined their offer then Thawne would die and Merlyn and Darhk would be stuck in the past, the threat of them all but gone. But Sara would also die. If he accepted their offer than there would be no guarantee that what he was saying was true. That Thawne was really sick, that that vial really held the virus. It could be a ploy by them to commandeer the Waverider for their own use. Putting on his confident 'Captain Cold' face he turned back to the screen.

"We'll think about it" he finished. He went to turn off the screen but Malcom inserted his last incentive.

"Tick tock, Mr Snart. Thawne has informed me that he only has so much time and without a rapid healing ability to slow things down I'm guessing Sara has less".

Snart all but punched the screen off as he turned to the room.

"Well?" he asked them.

They looked confused, eyeing one another unsure.

"Surely, we can't trust them" Stein started, beginning what Leonard assume would be a long conversation.

"What would he have to gain from lying to us? He already has the bioweapon" Amaya added.

"Apart from a time ship?" Nate said "You all heard that he said, Thawne is sick they can't get home".

Jax looked to be debating the problem in his head.

"So, we believe that part of what he said? That Thawne is sick? If he's anything like Barry, then he should have accelerated healing too. The virus should have left his system by now" he countered.

"But this is a weapon from the future" Ray replied "Who knows what it could be capable of. Hell, it might have even been designed to stop metahumans".

"Those guys in the time ship thought it was dangerous enough to remove from the timeline" Nate made sure to remind them.

"This is getting us nowhere" Leonard chewed out "We don't know if Merlyn is telling us the truth but arguing about it is not going to make us know it either. We either take the deal or we don't but we need to make a decision because he was right about one thing, we're running out of time".

"Then what do you suggest Mr Snart?" Stein asked "As apparent acting captain you do get o have the deciding vote".

Leonard leant against the console in front of him thinking hard.

'Dammit, why can't Sara be here to make these decisions' he thought to himself. He wasn't a hero, he wasn't trained but he did know tactics and how to survive.

"We do it" he managed to get out "We take the deal".

Some of the team nodded in agreement whilst the other more sceptical members stood to argue.

Leonard held up a hand to silence them.

"Just listen" he spoke, his voice calmer than how he felt "We take the deal but…we're gonna need some help".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sara, Sara wake up!"

Her head throbbed and each of her limbs felt as though they were made of lead. She swallowed trying to get her dry mouth to feel in any way better.

"Sara!" the soft voice called again. It was familiar to her, but her ears were ringing and her mind foggy so she couldn't pinpoint who the person was. Peeling her eyes open was hard, each lid feeling like a warm blanket over her growing migraine. The pressure in her head was intense but was mild compared to the shooting pains coming from her spine. She groaned, wishing she was able to trade every bout of training and torture endurance she had had in the League of assassins over this pain.

"Sara!" the voice called again a little more forcefully. She pushed her eyes open to find the room dark and her vision blurry.

"Bout time sleepy head" the voice spoke again. She could tell it was coming from the area by the door.

"Gideon" she spoke, her voice raspy and her speech slurred "Lights to normal". Gideon complied, the room illuminating and stinging her eyes, enhancing her migraine.

"It's like waking you up for school all over again" the voice said.

Sara turned her head in the direction of the voice, seeing a shadow standing by the door. She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the blurriness but instead the figure moved closer.

"Laurel?" Sara stuttered out, disbelief written all over her pale face.

Laurel bent down to Sara's level.

"Hey there little bird".

Sara ignored every bit of pain in her body and shot out of her bed.

"No" she spoke staring blearily at the figure of her sister standing in front of her "No, no…Laurel…you're dead".

Laurel shrugged with a smile.

"Didn't stop you".

"I'm hallucinating" Sara concluded closing her eyes and opening them again in effort to wash away the form of her sister.

"Yeah you are" Laurel replied "You're sick sweetie, very sick".

Sara nodded, a wave of dizziness and nausea coming over her.

"Yeah I…I know. It was a bioweapon in the briefcase that the Reverse Flash was trying to steal"

Laurel sighed.

"You know how to make powerful enemies for yourself, don't you little sis".

Sara let out a small chuckle.

"I am standing in my room talking to myself right now" Sara murmured in almost disbelief.

"You also came back from the dead and are currently a captain on a time machine" Laurel retorted "So really not the weirdest thing you've ever done".

"I miss you" Sara blurted out "I know it's not really you and you're only in my head but I won't ever get the chance to tell you".

Laurel looked at her, a proud smile on her face. Not the first-time Sara had seen it.

"Don't feel guilty Sara, you're doing what I asked you to do. You're being a hero in the light".

Sara smiled at that, remembering the last time her sister, her real sister had said that. Laurel was the one that had convinced her to go on the mission. She had had faith in Sara when Sara didn't have faith in herself. She knew that she could it and in a way, she was right.

"I'm sorry I can't save you" she whispered "I'm sorry I wasn't there".

Laurel shook her head.

"If you were there then you and Dad would have both been killed, at least that's what Rip Hunter told you, right?"

Sara nodded, her face wet with tears and she unaware of when she had even started crying.

"Laurel…" she began but was cut-off by the Waverider shifting harshly, the tell-tale sign of the ship taking off and Mick at the helm. She fell hard to the floor, the Laurel hallucination disappearing.

"Gideon, where'd she go?" she asked the AI forgetting herself for a moment.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are referring to Captain Lance, shall I call Mr Snart for you?".

Sara shut her eyes hard to try and clear her head which seemed to be becoming foggier by the second.

"No" she mumbled supressing the nausea that seemed to be coming to the surface now. She swallowed hard and answered again.

"No, no he…he'll be bus..busy"

She stood, swaying a little, her centre of gravity off balance. She wiped her eyes, still disbelieving that her mind could have created an apparition so vivid, so real that she had actually believed that her sister was in the room with her, alive and well.

"Captain" Gideon began "I suggest you return to your bed or else make your way to the med-bay. My sensors have detected that your condition is worsening".

"Thanks for that Gideon" Sara spoke sarcastically giving a lopsided smile at the ceiling. She held onto the wall for support. "I'll make sure I do that as soon as the Waverider stops moving".

"Miss Lance, the Waverider ceased its take-off approximately thirty seconds ago and has been stationary in orbit ever since. What you are feeling is disorientation due to the virus that is currently in your system, either from your fever which has been strengthening or the fact that the virus has most-likely travelled to your brain and nervous system".

"Great, that sounds great" Sara grumbled, attempting to stand on her own "Where's Len now?" she asked in a slur.

Gideon responded but she didn't hear it, instead what she heard a low distorted response that changed tone and confused her even more.

"Gide…" she began but stopped when she didn't recognise her own voice. Soon all she could hear was her own breathing. She tried taking a step to the door but was soon met with the carpeted floor, darkness followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So" Leonard began unsure, addressing the room "What do you think?". He had never done this before. Sure, he had taken charge of his own crew when he was doing jobs but this was different, this was saving the world. If this didn't work people could die, people that he cared about, people that he loved.

The room was silent until Jax spoke up, nodding his head in approval.

"I think it could work. They won't be expecting us to have backup and they definitely won't be expecting Barry".

"I agree" Ray added "If it is a trap and Thawne isn't sick then at least we have a speedster on our side and if it isn't then we have an extra meta on our team. Its win/win".

Leonard shook his head.

"It'll only be a win if we save Sara, Raymond. If we stop the Legion in the meant-time then that'll just be a plus".

Mick nodded, his expression impressed with his boss's plan.

"We also have Allen's doctor friend to help Gideon with the antidote" he said "The AI's good and all but imagination aint her strong point and I'm guessing it's going to take a lot of creative guesswork".

"I would appreciate any assistance in the matter Mr Rory" Gideon responded.

Mick grinned wildly.

"See, there, settled. Central city next stop". He went to move to the pilot's chair but Leonard stopped him.

"Hold on a sec" he spoke with a drawl before turning to the rest of the group "I need us to be all in agreement with this plan. Are we?"

Ray held up a hand as if he were still in school.

"I'm in".

"You know my opinion" Jax offered getting up from his position of leaning against the metal wall and already moving towards his jump-seat "I think it's a good idea".

Leonard nodded his thanks as the youngest member passed him.

"Me too" Amaya agreed following Jax's path "I mean if Barry is half as fast as Thawne than he could be a great asset to this team".

Mick let out a gruff chuckle, already fastening himself into the pilot's seat.

"Don't let Allen hear you say that Foxy, he seems to think he's 'The fastest man alive'" he added dramatic effect to the last part and even Leonard and Jax found it hard to stifle the smile.

"Central city, 2017 it is then!" Nate spoke animatedly clapping Leonard on the shoulder as he began moving to his chair.

Leonard took in a deep breath of anticipation as Martin moved over to him. He was ready to hear his objections, his worries and concerns. He was prepared to argue his plan to give him the in-depth details of why this was the best chance they had.

"I agreed with you earlier" he began "When you said that Miss Lance was an excellent substitution for Mr Hunter". Leonard nodded his head seemingly understanding. He was no Sara and most definitely not Rip. He hadn't been elected to the captaincy as Sara had, he just seemed to assume the position when she had become ill.

Martin continued.

"But you, Mr Snart are an impeccable stand-in for Miss Lance, she'll be proud of you and what you are doing now. Wrangling the team together like this. I must say I had my reservations about you and Mr Rory when we first embarked on this mission but you have both been most invaluable members of this team". He held out his hand to Snart to shake.

"Thanks professor" Leonard began in reply shaking the physicist's hand, not really sure what to say. There were not many people in his life that had ever sought to compliment him, maybe five at most and the three of them were on this ship.

Leonard gave him a genuine smile, taking his hand back and watched as Stein moved to the seat beside Jax.

"Time-drive start-up in process Boss" Mick spoke confidently from the pilot's seat.

"Good" Leonard nodded in approval "Gideon…" he began before Gideon herself interrupted him.

"Apologies for the interruption Mr Snart but I am afraid Miss Lance requires immediate medical attention".

It took Leonard a precious few seconds for the sentence to register before he made into a run.

"Gideon, is she okay?" he vaguely heard Ray asked.

"Miss Lance's condition has deteriorated substantially" Gideon responded to the group still stationed on the bridge "As well as hallucinations and disorientation it seems as though she has gone into shock".

"Wait, what does that mean?" Amaya asked. She wasn't the medic in the JSA but she knew it sounded serious.

Ray took a breath, his voice shaky when he began.

"It eh, it means that your blood pressure drops so low that it doesn't get enough oxygen around your body".

"It's serious?" she asked, her voice slow and steady. She had been getting to know the members of this team, not viewing them as the reckless misfits as much as she had when she had first met them. They were her teammates, more so now becoming her friends and she would wholeheartedly defend them.

Ray nodded regrettably.

"It can be, if the cause isn't treated and we can't get her blood pressure up".

Mick launched up, moving to the control panel that was slightly out of his reach from the pilot's seat and keyed in some instructions.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked from his seat "We can't time-jump while Leonard's helping Sara".

"We're not" Mick spoke briskly, typing in the coordinates "But the cause of Blondie's illness is that goddamn virus and we're not going to get a cure for it sitting on our asses. As soon as the boss has her secure in the med-bay we're leaving so strap in".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard didn't know where he had found the strength or the stamina. Perhaps it was when Gideon had used those words. 'Immediate medical attention'. The phrase didn't need thinking about, didn't require interpretation. Couldn't mean one thing over another. It meant that she needs medical care now or she may die.

It may have been when Leonard had entered their bedroom and found her laying on the floor, deathly pale with dark rimmed eyed, a sheen of sweat and a slow thready pulse. Regardless of where, he had found both the strength and stamina to carry her bridal-style the length of the ship to the med-bay and hook her up to all of the machines that Gideon commanded him to. She made sure to force him to realise that all of the effort, all of the machines and tubes he was connected her to was just to stabilise Sara's vitals and not to help to heal her in any way. She was still deteriorating, but their efforts may slow it. He moved aside when Gideon initiated the 'blue light treatment'. After all of his time on the ship he still wasn't sure what it did but it did seem to help whoever he was using it on. When it ceased, he made sure to strap Sara securely to the bed before moving over to the second bed and sitting on it himself.

"Ready, Mick" he called to the pilot, holding onto the side of the metal bed with white knuckles.

"Do you wanna get up here Snart?" He asked his friend over the coms "Could get bumpy".

"I'm good here, now we're wasting time so get going".

"Fine" Mick grumbled "No need to be an ass about it".

Leonard felt the internal pull, the pressure on his brain before long. The familiar tug at his core and the sudden onset of vertigo All tell-tale signs that the ship was going through the time stream. They were traveling home so the effects shouldn't be bad for the team yet being without a chair, being untethered during the jump made him feel the force of the movement even more. He bowed his head in an effort to protect himself from the force a little more glancing up at Sara's form every few moments to make sure she was still secure. He was going to save her and that was a promise, he just needed help to do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And another one to the pipeline" Cisco smiled patting the unmasked Flash on the back "Well done Bar".

Barry Allen smiled at his friend as they walked down the ramp from the pipeline entrance.

"This one actually wasn't that hard" he admitted rubbing the back of his neck "I didn't even need Wally to suit up, even though he was itching to".

"Got to hand it to the kid, he's enthusiastic" Cisco remarked "And he's good, did you see his latest test results? He's faster than…"

"…I was at that stage? Yeah, I know, I have been told that once or, you know, twelve times".

Cisco stopped at watched Barry through thoughtful eyes.

"You're not, you know jealous or anything, are you?" he asked somewhat playfully.

Barry scoffed, trying to act nonchalant unconvincingly.

"Me? Jealous? Nah ah, no way I'm just, you know, concerned that he's gonna go out there unprepared and get hurt and I couldn't let that happen. It would kill Iris and Joe if anything happened to him and I'm just trying to prevent that".

Cisco nodded, understanding his reasoning.

"But you do know that it would kill Iris and Joe if anything happened to you as well, right? It might be good for you to have some backup out there".

"But I do have backup. I have you, both with your tech skills and your vibing and Caitlin and if needs-be Oliver and team Arrow, I have loads of backup".

"But you do realise that if you don't let him come with you to fight meta's then he's just going to go find them by himself, alone, all vigilante and whatnot".

Barry shrugged, the action accompanied with a sigh.

"Yeah man I get what you're saying but it's not just me, Iris doesn't think he's ready, she's worried about him!"

Cisco nodded his head, a smirk playing on his now understanding face.

"Gotta keep the lady happy" he hit Barry on the chest playful "I understand completely man".

They turned to walk back to cortex side-by-side.

"Speaking of the ladies" Barry smiled at his friend "Are you going to tell me how your date went last night? Or who the girl even is?".

Cisco scoffed uncomfortably letting out a nervous laugh.

"Nah…I mean you don't want to hear about that, well not yet at least cause its new and you don't know her and nothing really happened and well did I mention you don't know her and… and…Iris hi!"

Barry narrowed his eyes at his best friend's nervousness before registering the last thing Cisco had said and turned to see Iris marching down the pristinely white corridor towards them.

"Hey..." he began with a bright smile before being cut-off.

"…Don't you 'hey' me" she yelled at him, her face contorted in a more worry expression than anger "I thought you promised me you'd be careful".

"I…I was" he stuttered unsure to why his girlfriend was so angry at him. He pointed vaguely in the direction behind him, his face still looking like a sad puppy "We got the guy, he's in the pipeline".

Iris glared at the wound now forming on Barry's temple and the cut on his forehead.

"You call that being careful?".

"I…I..." Barry stuttered really lost for what he was going to say to help ease her anger.

"Awkward!" Cisco exclaimed with his eyebrows raised as he edged past the two of them in the narrow corridor to get past them.

"You what, Bar?" she argued, clearly still worried about her boyfriend.

"I heal fast, remember?"

"And how fast are you going to heal when your dead?" she asked him eyeing him up and down.

Barry sighed knowing where this was coming from.

"Look Iris, I know your worried about Wally but I've been doing this for a while now, you know that"

Iris shut her eyes in frustration before punching him in the chest.

"That is not what I mean Bar" she spoke with sad eyes "This is not just about Wally, this is about you too, about us".

She said seemingly releasing some of the tension from her voice.

"We have been through so much, Eddie, Thawne, Zoom, your Dad and then Flashpoint but we're finally here. Finally, in a good place, you and I, the team". She paused, her eyes reflective as Barry pulled her into an embrace. She held him close letting a couple of frustrated and fearful tears fall.

"I just don't want to lose you".

"You won't" Barry told her, caressing the back of her head as they remained in their embrace.

Iris shut her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of him, his scent, his presence because like her, he didn't know what was around the next corner and she should just learn to enjoy every moment, every small victory.

"Guys, you better come up here" Caitlin called over the intercom from the cortex.

Both Iris and Barry pulled apart and Barry tried to give her an encouraging look before moving down the hall that Cisco had just travelled.

"What is it?" he asked as he entered moving straight over to the monitor that Caitlin was standing at, Iris hot on his heels.

"We're receiving a signal" Caitlin spoke looking doubtfully at the screen.

"From where?" Iris asked furrowing her brow in thought whist watching the screen over Caitlin's shoulder.

"According to this" Cisco began from his monitor before typing additional commands into the computer in front of him. He turned to them confused "It says its coming from all over, from everywhere".

"Wait, how is that possible?" Barry asked confused.

"Yeah, how is that possible?" HR asked looking at the monitor in the far side of the room.

Cisco was at a loss he didn't know.

"It could be a hack, or some ones bouncing their transmission, or…"

"…The time ship thing that Stein, Jax and the others are traveling on?" Caitlin asked.

Cisco glanced over at her confused.

"What? Wait, why do you think that?" he asked sliding on his chair to move from his monitor to hers.

Caitlin sat back to give everyone a good view of her screen.

"Because they just sent us a message".

Barry squinted to read the small white writing appearing on the display screen in front of them.

 _"_ _Mr Allen, Miss Snow, Mr Ramon and others,_

 _Sorry to drop in unannounced but we have an emergency situation and could use your help. Also, we have a medical emergency so please prepare. We shall be landing imminently._

 _Your Friend_

 _Martin Stein"_

"Jeez you don't see them from one end of the year to the other and then they just drop in unannounced like this" Cisco joked.

"They said their going to land" Iris spoke seemingly stating the obvious "Land where?"

A sudden noise from a loud engine and the whole of Star labs shaking answered their question.

"Car park" they all said in unison making to move quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the Waverider had righted itself after the time-jump, Leonard hopped down from the bed he was occupying to ensure that all of Sara's wires and tubes were still attached correctly, that none had dislodged in transit. When he found that they were locked in place he let out a long breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

"How's everything back there Boss?" Micks voice asked him over the intercom.

"Just peachy" Leonard replied holding Sara's hand that somehow now felt cold and distant to when he had touched her earlier that day, he silently tried to encourage his partner to cut the chit-chat and hurry-it-on. To somehow force the Waverider to go faster.

"Right" Mick replied as if almost hearing Len's silent wish "The Professor's sent Team Flash a message so they should be expecting us. I'm setting us down in the car-park just outside their base".

Leonard stared at Sara, nodding his head but stopped when he realised that his friend couldn't see him.

"Alright" he agreed "I'll meet you all at the hatch"

"Copy Boss" Mick spoke "Tell Blondie I said she better hang on or else".

Leonard couldn't help but smirk at that. He was beyond grateful that his best friend and girlfriend got on so well, hell it was Sara who had knocked their heads together when they were both pissed at each other after Mick had come back from being Chronos. It was a type of family unit that Leonard had never thought he would have. Strange and dysfunctional as hell but a family non-the-less.

He bent down and kissed Sara's warm forehead, his lips lingering a while longer than usual. Pulling back, he moved some of her hair off of her face.

"I'm going to fix this Sara, I promise".

He moved to leave the room.

"Gideon, contact me on my coms of anything and I mean anything happens. Understand?".

"Of course, Mr Snart".

He left the med-bay, reluctantly yet necessarily and walked at a speedy pace to the cargo- bay where the entry hatch resided. He could see the team there gathered in the hold with Mick using his biometric handprint to open the hatch. He descended the metal steps and passed the area where he and Sara frequented often with a game of cards. He silently berated himself for letting every small thing on the ship remind him of her. He needed to get his head in the game, be in optimum form otherwise they were never going to defeat the legion.

"Nice flying Mick" he spoke to his friend, clapping him on the shoulder whilst feeling the breeze of the fresh air wash over them. He turned to the team.

"Someone needs to go monitor…everything"

Nate raised his hand.

"I'll do it, I want to research that time in Victorian London anyway. See if anything has changed, might give us some clues whether it's a trap or not".

Leonard nodded.

"Okay, good. Let me know what you find"

Nate nodded and gave him an almost sympathetic look.

"Will do".

The team turned to the hatch where they could now see several shadows standing outside it.

"Looks like our welcoming committee is already here" Mick quipped.

"Ha-ha, nice to see you too Rory" Cisco bit back sarcastically walking up the ramp with Barry, Caitlin and Iris "I can't believe we're on an actual spaceship" he continued as he entered the cargo bay, twirling around in circles as if trying to take everything in. Caitlin went immediately to hug Stein whilst Cisco turned to Barry, latching hard onto his arm "An actual spaceship Bar".

"Actually, numbskull it's a time-ship" Mick deadpanned at the mechanical engineer.

Cisco glared back at him before catching sight of Amaya.

"And who do we have here?" he mumbled flirtatiously before making his way over to the 1940's beauty. He held his hand out.

"Hi I'm Cisco" he spoke with a shy smile "I'm basically the brains of team Flash".

"Team, what?" she asked shaking his hand but looking at him confused.

Cisco narrowed his eyes at her before pointing at Barry who still had his suit on but his mask down.

"You know, the Flash".

"That's Barry Allen" Mick clarified for her "The speedster we were talking about earlier. The Flash is his idiotic alter-ego name".

"Hey it's not idiotic" Barry defended, the insult making him somewhat insecure. Iris patted him good-naturedly on the back.

Amaya moved over to Barry and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Amaya Jiwe, former member of the JSA".

"Uh…hi" Barry stumbled, unused to such formality amongst teammates. Cisco moved to stand next to Mick.

"She doesn't know who The Flash is?" he asked Heatwave quietly.

"She's from the 1940's, give her a break".

This information seemed to shock Cisco.

"She's what now?"

"Yeah, yeah" Snart grumbled getting impatient "Can when get past the niceties and onto business, times a-wasting here".

"What is it?" Barry asked his former nemesis, his tone changing immediately to serious.

"As much as it pains me to say this" Leonard began swallowing hard "We need your help.

 **Hope you liked this part guys! The next few parts should be up in steady intervals until the final chapter and then I'll get onto the next onshot/short story, if you guys have any ideas or prompts please feel free to let me know! :) I apologise for any and all mistakes that I've made, especially in regards to timetravel and medical facts. Thanks again everyone...Until next time! : )**


	6. In sickness and in Health Part 5

**Hi Everyone! So here is the next part! Thank you to all of you who are still reading! You guys are the best! : ) And to everyone who has Faved/Followed and Reviewed, knowing that you like the story honestly gives me fuel to keep going with it! I still plan on doing one shots and more short stories though so let me know if you have any prompts or ideas for them! : )**

 **I started rewatching LOT season 1 and I actually forgot how many feels the Captain Canary scenes gave me! 3 I am still hoping for a Captain Canary revival at some point….fingers crossed!**

 **To AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Big apologies, I told you in the last chapter that it was the conclusion and it wasn't, I meant to say the next part but it seems like my fingers weren't listening to me when typing…lol. Hope you weren't too confused! : o**

 **Spoiler for LOT 2x10: I obviously didn't know about Reverse Flash being chased by Black Flash when I started this story so let's pretend we didn't see that AMAZING twist until after the stories over… : )**

 **To Guest 1: Thank you so much! 3 Hmmm well you'll have to wait and see… : ) Haha only joking you'll find out in this chapter! : ) I really hope you like it! Thank you so much for continuing to read and review! Xx**

 **To Guest 2: Thank you so much, I am so glad you are still liking it and reading after 4 chapters…well 5 now! : ) I know I am putting poor Sara through a lot…I'm sorry…but hopefully it will all right itself soon enough… ; ) Well here is the next update! Thank you so much for sticking to the story and continuing to read and review…Reviews honestly mean the world because I actually can see how people are liking/ disliking the story so thank you! : ) Xx**

 **To Guest 3: I am so sorry for the delay (stupid life lol) but I am going to stick with this story! : ) Thank you so much for reviewing and reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! : ) Xx**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **In Sickness and in Health**

 **part 5**

They congregated on the bridge, at the assistance of Cisco who kept badgering them to see the rest of the ship.

"This is all my fault" Barry exclaimed after Leonard had finished explaining the situation to them. He shut his eyes and bowed his head in defeat.

"How is this your fault?" Jax asked him, looking at him confused "You didn't tell the Legion of doom to come after us".

"Cool name" Cisco commented approvingly.

Barry looked to Caitlin, Cisco and Iris uncomfortably.

"It's because of Flashpoint, because of me that Thawne is even alive".

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Iris wipe away a solitary tear, clearly remembering Eddie and his sacrifice that was now, because of him for nothing.

"What is Flashpoint?" Stein asked.

Barry took in a deep breath.

"I went back in time and saved my mother, but in doing so I disrupted the timeline enough to cause changes. Some small" he said before glancing at Cisco "Some not so small and so that Eobard Thawne is now alive. As soon as we reverted the timeline back he disappeared" he paused looked disheartened with himself "Guess we know where he went now".

"And he's made friends" Ray interject with a sigh.

"Merlyn and Darhk" Caitlin commented looking tense and somewhat fearful "Not the minor leagues, is it?"

"Basically the killers of the two Canaries" Cisco spoke sucking in a stressful breath between his teeth.

"Yeah and they're not doing it again" Leonard said forcefully "Now what are we going to do about the virus? About Sara?"

"Where is she?" Caitlin asked.

"The med-bay" Ray replied "I can show you".

"Thanks" she smiled at the Atom before both taking off down the corridor.

"Sara said she thinks that Thawne got hit with the same stuff she did?" Barry asked Leonard. He nodded in response.

"And Merlyn is saying that he's sick and that they are all stranded in the 1880's. They want safe passage home in return for a sample of the virus. But…"

"But you think it's a trap" Iris nodded in understanding.

"If the Legion got a hold of the Waverider there would be no telling of the atrocities they could create" Stein spoke.

"We figured if we had Barry then it would put us on a more even playing ground" Jax began "If it's a trap then we have a backup plan and if it isn't then we have an extra escort home".

Barry nodded.

"I'm game".

"Bar…" Iris began unsure.

"Iris it's my fault that Thawne has come after them in the first place, I can't sit back and do nothing".

He could clearly see the thoughts being processed in Iris's head before she relented and finally nodded with a small smile.

"Alright" she said cupping Barry's cheek before turning to glare at Leonard and Mick "Just bring him back safe".

To her surprise, Leonard nodded his promise, He seemed different since the last time she had seen him, more grounded, more human.

"Oh, don't worry" Mick began with a large grin "They'll be a little blonde assassin looking to kick our asses if we don't come back the way we left".

To her surprise. Iris felt herself smiling at that comment.

"Who's that?" she asked glancing at Leonard to see if he was giving away any clues.

"Sara" Mick answered glancing knowingly at Snart before trying to insinuate what he meant to the Flash couple.

"Speaking of Sara" Leonard spoke feeling uncomfortable "I'm going to go check to see what Raymond and Snow are doing to her".

Cisco, Barry and Iris watched him leave with their mouths slightly agape.

Iris started, more curious at the new development than shocked. She knew Captain Cold was a good- looking man, not that she would admit that to Barry and if this new 'Good guy' act was sticking then it wasn't beyond belief that he could find someone.

"You mean he and Sara are…?"

"Together?" Mick asked "Oooh yeah!"

"He nabbed a Canary?" Cisco asked, clearly in shock "How did he do that?"

"Wit and charm" Mick deadpanned "How the hell should I know, it's not like we sit around every evening after a long day of correcting the timeline talking about our feelings and singing Kumbaya" he groaned "I'm gonna go get a beer".

Barry raised his eyebrows.

"You think that's a good idea?" he asked trailing after him.

"What's a good idea?" Amaya asked walking into their path and joining the conversation.

"Mick wants a beer and I don't think it's a good idea considering we may be going up against the Legion of doom".

"Your right" Amaya agreed standing in front of Mick, blocking his path and crossing her arms "It's not a good idea".

Mick narrowed his eyes at Barry, a silent berating for getting Amaya involved.

"A beer or two helps me think better" he told her "Helps my performance".

Amaya stood unfaltering.

"That's not true and you know it" Amaya replied guiding him away from the exit and back towards where he had previously been standing "Leonard is going to want us all in one place when he gets back with Ray and the doctor lady".

"Caitlin" Cisco helped.

"Fine" Mick huffed out "But I plan on going on a bender when all of this is over".

"I'll join you" Amaya promised, standing beside Mick and leaning on the monitor.

"Looks like Snart's not the only one that got whipped" Cisco pointed out causing Iris and Barry to grin mercilessly.

"Shut it boy-wonder" Mick threatened yet in a tone that was non-malicious.

"Guys we need to get our heads in the game" Amaya insisted "We could be fighting for our lives at any moment".

"What's new" Cisco deadpanned before receiving a glare from Amaya. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I mean yeah, heads in the game, got it".

Amaya nodded moving over to tell the Firestorm pair the same thing whilst Cisco glanced uneasily at Heatwave.

"She always that scary?"

Mick chortled.

"You think she's scary then wait 'till you meet Sara at full strength".

It was then when Leonard returned to the bridge, Caitlin and Ray in tow.

"We're running out of time" he announced to the group, a sublayer if emotion running through his speech "Anyone who's leaving get going, anyone who's staying suit up". Team Legends moved to their respective rooms in order to prepare for battle whilst team Flash stood to greet a frowning Caitlin on her return.

"How is she?" Barry asked her in a small voice considering Captain Cold was metres away entering coordinates into the ships systems.

Caitlin shook her head.

"Not good" she whispered back, her face showing all of the worry that her tone of voice was portraying "She is a very sick woman, I've never seen a virus like it. It's almost vicious and according to Leonard she's fading fast".

She cleared her throat in an effort to make her voice even smaller.

"I think he might be in love with her" she spoke indicating to Snart behind them.

"Yeah we've discovered that" Cisco started "As unbelievable as it may seem".

"He's changed" Barry acknowledged, watching his former rival busy himself about the systems on the bridge "He's one of the good guys now, a hero".

"I'm going to get out of here" Iris spoke up after a moment of thought between the four "I need to let Dad and Wally know what's going on".

She smiled up a Barry and gave him a quick kiss.

"Be careful" she said holding his face in her hands before turning to her other friends "All of you".

Cisco and Caitlin nodded with a smile.

"We will" Barry answered before watching Iris turn on her heel and move towards the hatch. She paused before leaving, facing them all again.

"Wally is going to be so pissed that he missed all of the this" she said with humour, indicating with her hands to the time-ship that they were in.

"Tell him to hold the fort" Barry instructed.

Iris gave him one last smile and then left.

"You staying Snow?" Mick asked on his return to the bridge. Barry noted that he was now wearing a different jacket and what looked like fingerless leather gloves. He also had his heat gun attached to his side via a belt and handed Snart his cold gun.

Caitlin nodded before turning to Leonard questioningly.

"I thought I might stick around and keep an eye on Sara while you all…you know, go get the bad guys".

Leonard nodded, very much appreciative of the offer. He would worry about Sara regardless but knowing that there was someone on the ship to watch over her, other than Gideon and with medical experience non-the-less put his mind at ease somewhat.

"You might want to stick around here for the departure" Mick advised moving to the pilot's seat "Could get a little rough".

"You're flying us?" Cisco asked sceptically.

"Well our first pilot was Rip and he's missing and our second was Sara and I don't think she's feeling quite up to it at the moment" Mick replied "So strap in".

"Gideon" Snart called from his position in the chair beside Barry "Call the team to the bridge, tell them we need to get going".

"Understood Mr Snart" The AI's voice sounded out.

"Woah..." Cisco exclaimed "Was that what I think it was?"

"Gideon…like the Gideon we found back at Star labs?" Caitlin asked "Eobard Thawne's Gideon?"

"Actually" Gideon began answering their questions "Although I was created for use by the time masters, my base programme was created by a version of Barry Allen from a time in your future".

"Woah Gideon!" Ray spoke stressfully as he walked into the room in his full Atom suit "Won't telling him that effect the timeline?".

"Usually, yes Mr Palmer but considering he already has this information my repeating it should not cause any change".

Ray nodded his head before sitting in his seat.

Leonard looked up when Nate entered.

"Anything?" he asked him.

Nate shook his head.

"The timeline looks pretty much the same as far as I can see" he said a little disappointed with himself.

"But that's good" Amaya stated confused to why Nate looked so disheartened "It means the Legion haven't changed anything".

"Yet" Leonard corrected, his usual drawl echoing in the statement.

When Nate noticed team Flash he beamed a smile at them.

"Hi I'm Nate Heywood" he greeted them shaking each of their hands in turn, pausing and stalling at Caitlin's hand for an extra beat "Aka Steel".

"Steel?" Caitlin asked feeling her voice falter before clearing it and continuing "Why would they call you that?"

Nate grinned widely at her, so glad that she had asked.

"Because of this" he started before using his powers and 'Steeling on'.

"That's awesome" Barry exclaimed with an excited smile "You're a metahuman?"

"Courtesy of me" Ray imputed raising his hand before taking his seat.

"Yeah…Steel" Cisco began trying the name out on his tongue, his voice thoughtful and unimpressed "I could have come up with something so much better".

"Can we get going or has Tinman not finished flirting yet?" Mick growled impatiently.

"I…I wasn't flirting" Nate defended half-heartedly, de-steeling and taking the far seat.

"You might experience some discomfort" Martin thought to warn team Flash as the Waverider took off.

"Awh why did you tell them that?" Mick asked clearly disappointed "I wanted to see their faces if they started speaking backwards suddenly or started bleeding from their eyes".

"He's joking, right?" Barry asked the Firestorm duo.

"I wish he was" Jax replied sitting back snuggly and securely in his seat.

"The blindness is my least favourite" Martin interjected just as the Waverider entered the time stream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara awoke with a start feeling the pull of the ship moving through the time-stream etch at her being. She felt like she was choking and she immediately began to splutter and struggle but soon realised that it was due to the fact that a tube had been placed down her windpipe to help her breath. She pulled at it immediately, the high fever causing her judgement to be impaired. The movement of the object caused her to cough even more, taking large gasps of air when she could. She winced holding her throat when it was finally removed and just stared at it on the bed through blurry eyes, her vision now severely diminished. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Trying to move in either direction out of the bed was hampered by the connection of many wires and tubes, some stuck onto her, some inserted into various veins. She felt numb to the pain they surely caused, only feeling the weakness and frailty the disease was causing her. The pain in her back, limbs and neck seemed like torture. She made to speak, to ask Gideon a question.

Where were the team?

Where was Leonard?

Where was she?

But no words wanted to emerge from her lips. Her breathing was laboured and she knew that there was something wrong. Breathing control was one of the disciplines she was forced to learn in the league, it led to better pacing during a fight and right now she felt as though she was running a marathon whilst breathing through a straw.

She winced as a familiar coughing fit attacked her, gasping as even fewer particles of air entered her system. A monitor beside her alarmed furiously but stilled when Sara managed to pull the wire out of the vein in her arm. Every other wire connected to her followed, leaving small speckles of blood splattered on the floor.

As she stood she felt as though her bones were made of lead, heavy and hard to manoeuvre and as she moved from her bed and fall into a heap on the floor she found herself dressed in a hospital-type-gown, one that Gideon normally supplied during long stays in the med-bay. After a long time of trying to stand up steadily she finally managed to feebly do it by holding onto the bedframe for support.

"Gideon?" she called again, her voice low and quiet. There was no answer and Sara assumed that the AI was too busy trying to guide them through the time-stream. She attempted to take a step forward, to manually go and look for her team herself but the re-emergence of the Waverider from the Temporal zone into normal space made her stumble forward onto the wall in front of her, catching herself just in time. She coughed hard, her lungs burning and when it ceased felt a trickle of liquid escape her lips. She automatically wiped it away, stretching her arms to reach for the door of the med-bay, her exit but paused when she saw, through blurry eyes the red substance on her hands. The remnants of what she had wiped from her mouth, blood. A cold wave of dread washed over her.

She was used to seeing her own blood, it was not something that was new to her. She was used to having injuries but she was also used to pushing through them. Seeing herself become so weak was not something she was accustomed to, not since Lian Yu. She felt as though her own body was betraying her, that she was succumbing to something that she could not see couldn't physically fight and she couldn't push through it. She was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what's the plan Cap?" Ray asked Leonard as, one by one each member of their new conjoined teams stood up.

Cisco let out a huff accompanied with a small laugh.

"Captain Cold is an actual captain…ironic" he stopped, the smile suddenly vanishing from his face "Why can't I see?"

"Flig nig barsh scrumple" Caitlin replied in response before clapping a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Relax" Leonard drawled "It's all temporary, you'll be fine. As is my position as captain by the way Raymond. Sara will back before long".

Ray nodded solemnly.

"What about you Allen?" Mick asked as if hoping to see something funny from the speedster "You good?".

Barry nodded still seated, giving the pyro a confident smile.

"I may not have a time-ship but this isn't my first time time-traveling".

With that he stood up, attempted to take a step before falling into a heap on the floor.

Mick laughed heartedly, the scene even eliciting a smirk from Leonard.

"I thought you'd be used to putting one foot in front of the other, isn't that the key to a speedster's ability after all?" he spoke with a goofy grin.

"Ha-ha" Barry exclaimed sarcastically, standing up and testing the strength of his legs by stretching them out one at a time.

"The plan" Leonard sounded out calling the team to attention "We contact Merlyn again, agree to his idea but under our terms".

"Which are?" Jax asked.

"They travel in the brig and when we get back to our time then they go into Barry's prison…thing".

Barry nodded in agreement.

"If it can hold meta's it can hold them three".

Ray shook his head unsure.

"I don't know, I think Oliver might want Darhk and Merlyn locked up with A.R.G.U.S".

"Well if that's the case then Robin Hood can go retrieve them from Allen himself" Mick replied.

"What if they don't agree to that?" Caitlin asked, her eyes wide "I don't think they're the ones to come quietly and agree to be locked up".

"Oh, they'll agree" Sara voiced weakly from the passageway of the bridge. She leant heavily on the archway "They seem desperate to ask us for help but they'll have a backup plan, you'll have to be careful. Once they're on the ship they can do anything".

"Sara what the hell?" Leonard all but yelled at her, it was severe but so was the worry he was feeling "You're supposed to be in bed".

"I decided to check myself out" she tried to joke but it didn't look like anyone was finding the humour in it. She reckoned it must have something to do with her appearance and how weak she looked.

Amaya took it upon herself to go over and help her friend, she supported the blonde around her waist and helped guide her to the now free jump-seats. Leonard moved over to her swiftly, bending down in front of her to meet her at eyelevel.

"You need to be in bed, you need to let Gideon help you" he spoke in tone that seemed both harsh and sharp and soft and caring all at the same time. Sara couldn't help but lose herself in his worried eyes, somehow her failing eyesight allowing her to see the blue of them in their true intensity.

"You and I both know that Gideon can't help me" she told him, her voice compassionate as she reached for his hand "Out of everyone here I'm the one who knows Merlyn the best, I can help, try to anticipate his actions somehow".

He gripped her hand in his trying to portray his emotions to her silently.

"I need you to be safe".

She gave him a weak smile, her vision somehow blurring everything out but him.

"And I need you to be safe" she replied "I don't like the plan as it is, helping…them". She finished the sentence with anger on her tongue.

"I know" Leonard spoke "But I would join them myself if it meant saving your life".

"Do not and I mean do not let them get them upper hand with you, promise me!"

"I promise" he told her as sincerely as he could manage.

A beat of silence came over them which was swiftly interrupted by Mick, who seemed the only one brave enough to come between them.

"Eh, Boss, we need to get going. For Blondie's sake".

Leonard bowed his head and nodded still clutching Sara's hand like a lifeline.

He pushed himself up, their hands falling away. He moved straight to the monitor and keyed in the instructions. Static filled the screen and a fleeting worry of if he was too late entered his mind. It was a moment more before Malcolm's sweaty and stressed looking face came into view.

"Took you long enough!" he exclaimed at him, his voice loud and stressed "What type of decision takes two days to make?".

Leonard glanced at Mick who just shrugged.

"Thought I'd make him sweat" he admitted.

"Yeah, well you're lucky we came back for you at all" Snart told him, a tone of malice in his voice.

Merlyn smirked.

"I'm well aware of the fact that the only reason you are even here is for this" he said holding up the vial of pink liquid "So how do I know you're not going to take it and leave us here?"

Leonard smiled. He had thought about that but Sara's voice, her words about being a hero in the light had entered his thoughts at the same time.

"We're the heroes" he replied with air of unbridled confidence "You're just going to have to trust us".

Malcolm locked his jaw not looking pleased with the former crook's response.

"Fine" he agreed "Where do we meet?"

"That's not all" Leonard continued "If you and your friends are going to hitch a ride with us then you are going to have to abide by our rules, all of them".

"Rules?" Merlyn scoffed "You do realise who you're talking to right?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Len replied without missing a beat "Two guys that are going to get front row tickets to Cholera outbreaks, the Spanish flu and two world wars and pain-in-the-ass speedster that could be dead within a week if you don't do exactly what we say, when we say it, understand?".

Malcolm looked taken aback but still managed to keep his 'Dark Archer' demeanour. His mouth began contorting into unhappy expressions until he finally answered with a heavy sigh.

"Fine, whatever, just get here".

With that he disconnected the signal making the screen go dark. Leonard let out a long breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding and leant against the monitor in front of him.

He felt an encouraging, brotherly pat on his shoulder and turned to see the youngest member of the team, Jax.

"You did good man" he spoke, a shadow of pride in his eyes "Really good".

"I agree" Stein smiled.

"Yeah" Nate continued "I didn't know you were such a history buff, I'm impressed".

"Relax" Leonard told the team historian with a long drawl "I studied up to break into a museum a few years ago, I played the part of an expert that specialised in the early 1900's so don't go worrying about losing your job just yet".

"What other crimes do we not know about Snart?" Cisco asked with a tone a mixture of distaste and awe.

"Oh, plenty Ramon, but I'll save those stories for another day".

"Will we take the jumpship Boss?" Mick asked standing from near the pilot's seat and moving closer to where the group was gathered.

"It's nowhere big enough for all of us" Snart replied "We'll set down close by and go on foot, be prepared for traps. There is no way I'm taking those three at face value".

"Where do you want me?" Barry asked suddenly feeling that looking to Snart as leader of this mission was the best thing to do.

"Flank us" Snart replied "If we are being double-crossed then I don't want Thawne to see you coming".

Barry nodded.

"Secret weapon, got it!"

Leonard turned to Mick and Cisco.

"You two stay here".

Cisco nodded but Mick looked like he wanted to argue. He stopped when Len held up and hand.

"This place needs to be defended if we don't come back and other than Sara you are the only one that can fly this bucket home".

Mick paused before eventually nodding.

"Fine Boss, but don't you let it come down to that".

Leonard nodded to his friend before turning to Sara who seemed to be laying her head heavily on the side on the chair, her eyes struggling to stay open. He touched her face softly and allowed the coolness of his hand to comfort her. She peeled her eyes opened to him giving him a small smile.

"You be careful" she ordered him poking him lightly in the chest.

"If you promise to behave yourself for good Dr Snow over there and listen to what she says" he said indicating to Caitlin who seemed to be watching them with a smile.

"Don't I always behave" she replied lazily with an exhausted smile.

"Erm, no" he smiled back at her.

Sara made to think about it jokingly before replying.

"Fine, fine I'll be on my best behaviour".

Leonard leant forward and pecked her lips, any questions that the team had had about them being together now being answered.

"That's I all ask" he told her before pulling back and standing up.

"Catch you later Assassin".

She used most of her energy to sit up slightly peer up at him.

"See ya Crook"

With that he turned to leave, telling the others to ready themselves and to follow him to the cargo bay.

She waited until he was out of sight before she lay back down on the chair, squinting her eyes shut in an effort to try and block out the pain that was emanating from her back and head that seemed to be intensifying.

"Right" she heard an unfamiliar voice close-by say "Back to the med-bay".

Sara opened her eyes to see Caitlin standing over her, her hands on her hips but her face kind.

"I'm fine" Sara told her groggily, really not having the energy to stand up and walk back to her room.

Caitlin gave her an authoritarian look.

"I thought Snart told you to do what I say?" Caitlin argued good-naturedly, putting her hands on her hips.

Sara sighed.

"You heard that huh?"

"Oh yeah" Caitlin told her with a smile "I think the whole room heard that".

"And saw" Cisco coughed awkwardly.

"Alright then" Sara spoke, her voice slurred as she admitted defeat and made to stand up. She, however severely overestimated her strength and tipped, suddenly falling fast.

"Woah!" Cisco exclaimed using reflexes he hadn't even realised he had to catch her. He held her close in an effort to support her weight.

"Don't let Snart catch you holding her like that" Mick told him lightly moving at lighting speed over to the trio to take the assassin off of the tech genius's hands.

"Mick I'm fine" Sara tried to debate as Mick picked her up bridal style.

"No, you're not Blondie, you're a deadweight and now you're going back to the med-bay".

Sara lay her head on his shoulder, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Fine, I'm not gonna argue with you" she told him running her words as if she had been drinking all day.

"That would be a first" Mick responded, trying to keep the mood as light as he could. He didn't enjoy stressful situations, especially ones when the lives of members of his crew were threatened.

"Hey" Cisco said in a slight whisper, turning to Mick looking somewhat nervous "Can I ask you something?"

Mick rolled his eyes, turning the corner in the direction of the med-bay.

"What?" he grumbled, securing Sara more firmly in his arms.

Cisco swallowed, visibly apprehensive.

"Have…eh…have you or Snart spoken to Lisa lately?"

Caitlin glanced at her friend unsure to why he would be asking.

"Snart's sister?" Mick asked "No, why?" he asked the last part with more force.

Cisco mentally backed-off.

"Oh…no, no reason…just curious".

Mick grunted, not satisfied with the response but unwilling to pursue it.

As the door of the med-bay came into view Caitlin pulled Cisco back slightly.

"That's who you've been seeing?" she asked in a hushed whisper "Lisa Snart?"

"Shhh Caitlin do you want me to be barbequed?" he whispered back glancing at the direction Mick had gone with Sara.

Caitlin shrugged.

"Could be worse".

"How could it possibly be worse?" Cisco asked.

"Snart could know" she said without missing a beat. Cisco visibly paled.

"Doc! Get in here now!" Mick called from the med-bay, his voice sounding uncharacteristically frantic. Caitlin managed one scared, unsure look at Cisco before running down the hall in the direction of Mick's voice, Cisco at her heals.

The scene that greeted them was not a good one.

Sara lay on the med-bay bed mid-seizure, Mick surprisingly already having her in the recovery position.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked him as she began trying to visibly assess the situation in front of her.

"She felt like ice so after I put her down I put the blanket on her, then she just started seizing" Mick replied looking down at his friend worried.

Caitlin look unsure before feeling the White Canary's forehead.

"She's got a fever yet her body is ice cold?" she said to herself, staring unsure at the conundrum in front of her.

Sara's seizing slowed.

"Good, Blondie" Mick murmured to the assassin as he watched her still "Good".

"What could cause that?" Cisco asked Caitlin as she began reattaching all of the tubes and wires that Sara had pulled out before.

Caitlin shook her head frantically.

"I…I don't know".

Alarms sounded as she attached the heart and the brain activity monitor.

"It's like her hypothalamus is failing but that's impossible, that just can't happen with a disease" Caitlin spoke in despair.

"She went into shock earlier" Mick told her "Could that be related somehow?"

Caitlin shook her head.

"I don't see how…"

"My scans have shown that several key organs and systems in Captain Lance's body have begun to fail" Gideon interrupted "Her nervous system currently being the worst affected".

"Well how do we fix that?" Mick asked.

"I suggest stalling all of her body functions until a cure can be developed" The AI suggested.

"Woah, woah!" Cisco exclaimed "How the hell would we do that?"

Caitlin shook her head in an effort to access the memory of what she had studied about such a procedure before.

"She, she would need to be cryogenically frozen…her body temperature decreased in a controlled manner to stall her heart rate and any metabolic process, but it's never been done, it's all still theoretical".

"The first successful cryogenically frozen patient was frozen and revived in 2045. The patient was only frozen for a matter of hours but all bodily functions were restored" Gideon added.

"Should you be telling us this?" Cisco asked dubiously.

"Actually, Mr Ramon it is against my programming to reveal anything of consequence of the future to people of the past, however I was also programmed to make informed decisions about any and all situations and I have decided that to lose another captain would be unacceptable to the team".

Mick smirked.

"That a girl Gideon".

"I regret to inform you, however that although my data bases have the necessary instructions of how to perform the procedure, we do not have the correct equipment on board"

"Well what are the main components?" Caitlin asked.

"Miss Lance will require a buffer for her bloodstream in order to keep her blood cells from denaturing from the low temperatures and also something to rapidly decrease her body temperature".

"Show me the chemical formula of the buffer, maybe I can synthesis it. As for something to drop the temperature" she glanced at Cisco "I've got that covered".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope you liked it everyone! Next chapter should be up soon! : ) Again, any prompts or ideas for other stories please let me know! : ) Thank you for reading! xxxx**


	7. In sickness and in Health Part 6

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, thought I could get all of this finished and posted in one go but , yet again it is getting too long so I'll have to split it again : ) So how did everyone like season 2 of Legends? I thought it was honestly great and so much fun…..just lacking on the Captain Canary….: ) …Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed….I know you probably hear it all of the time from every story you read from but it honestly keeps me going! : )**

 **To AgentofLegends27: I am so sorry for the wait…Thank you so much for sticking with me and reviewing : ) . I have always loved the dynamics between Sara and Mick, love the friendship….hope we get more of it in Season 3 along with the season 1 version of Snart (I still hold out hope) lol! Here's the update…hope you like! : )**

 **To Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing! Haha I know I'm sorry I'm really building the suspense about it but I promise it will all be resolved soon! : ) Hope you like this next part.**

 **To Heather: Your comments honestly made my day, I could not stop smiling so thank you so much! : ) So, so glad you liked the first chapter….I honestly cried so hard when I watched that episode…I so want to see that Snart back next season…*Fingers crossed* : ) I try so hard to convey emotion between the team so I am so happy that you liked that aspect of the story.**

 **And also thank you for continuing to comment on the different chapters! : ) I do love when Mick has ideas that work out, I mean he did spend years as Chronos….he was bound to have learnt some tricks during that time. :) I do like seeing Mick being all smart and the team being all impressed with it! :) No I'm not on tumblr or AO3 unfortunately…I really need to get on them though…: )…Honestly thank you so much for your comments and continuing to stick with the story….I really hope you like the next part! : )**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **In Sickness and in Health**

 **Part 6**

"This is eerie" Firestorm said, his voice seemingly the loudest thing in the deserted streets of nineteenth century London.

"Yeah" Ray agreed, gazing around at the uninhabited brick buildings "Where the hell is everyone?"

"This entire place was filled with people two days ago, their time. What the hell did the Legion do?" Nate exclaimed turning on the spot.

"Keep your eyes peeled" Snart told the team, fixing his cold gun in his hands "Darhk, Merlyn and Thawne could be anywhere".

Amaya touched her necklace, calling on the power of a bat. The blue light engulfed her as she paused straining her eyes.

"I hear something" she told them using the bats extremely good sense of hearing. She turned to her left and the sounds became louder and more distinct. "That way" she announced pointing to a large three story building, most likely used as low-rent warehouse.

The team followed Amaya's lead, turning from the main street to the base of the building.

"We should split up" Snart told them "Ray, Firestorm and Amaya go in the front, I'll go around the back with Nate". The team nodded.

"Allen, you still in position?" Snart asked the speedster through his coms.

Barry smiled from the rooftop he was watching from.

"Yeah Snart, I'm in position but I don't see anything yet".

"Leave that to us" Leonard replied entering the wooden doorway. The interior was large and dark, the high windows dusted over and the cement floor thick with dirt.

"I don't see them" Nate whispered to Leonard, observing the somewhat empty looking warehouse.

Leonard narrowed his eyes, searching the space until his eyes fell on a small line of light seeping out from under the door of one of the smaller rooms, presumable an office. He pointed it out to Nate who nodded his head in understanding and followed Snart out into the centre of the room.

"Merlyn!" he yelled causing Nate whip his head around to look at him in surprise "Come out come out wherever you are"

"Are you crazy?" the historian whispered harshly "We're going to lose the element of surprise".

Leonard looked at him incredulously.

"What element of surprise? They knew we were coming".

"Right" Nate replied, pretending he knew that all along "Yeah…of course".

The scraping of chairs and general movement could be heard from within the office before footsteps could clearly be distinguished. Snart charged his cold gun, the sound of it whirring throughout the large space whist Nate 'Steeled on'.

"Think we got something here guys" Nate whispered into his coms.

"We're on our way" Amaya replied to them.

"Show yourselves" Leonard yelled at the office. It wasn't a moment later when the frosted glass panelled door creaked open and Merlyn strolled out nonchalantly, his hands in the air in surrender but a somewhat relieved look on his face.

"You can put that down hotshot" he told them referring to Snart's cold gun "We aren't going to cause a fuss, we just want to get the hell out of this god forsaken time".

"Where are Thawne and Darhk?" Leonard asked not daring to lower his gun an inch.

"Thawne's on his deathbed and Darhk is trying to keep him breathing for a while longer, now can we get going? Places to go, people to see…you understand".

"Bring them both out here" Snart ordered "Now!".

Merlyn didn't need to move, instead Darhk emerged from the same door as Merlyn, holding up a pale, sweaty and weak looking Thawne.

"On to the shouting already, leadership doesn't suit you Snart" Darhk half-heartedly insulted as he balanced a waning Thawne. A familiar coughing fit hit the speedster as he struggled to breath.

"Yeah, he's been doing that a lot" Darhk spoke looking at the Reverse Flash in disgust.

"Hand over the bioweapon" Leonard ordered, chancing that the Legion may be desperate enough to go back to their own time that they may be willing to hand over the vial.

Malcolm scoffed, glancing back at Darhk before returning his eyes to Snart.

"Did you really think that would work?" he asked him.

Nate shrugged.

"Was worth a shot" he mumbled.

"We'll give it to you when we're safely back in 2017" Merlyn negotiated.

"That's not going to work for us" Snart spoke back confidently "We'll escort you to the Waverider and then to the brig and you can give it to us then".

Darhk opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by Thawne.

"For God's sake just do it" he snapped at his two comrades "The sooner they make the cure the sooner they'll cure me and we can continue with our plans".

This time it was Leonards turn to scoff.

"And what makes you think that we'll cure you?"

Nate turned to his friend and teammate.

"We kinda have to" he whispered through half-closed lips "We're the heroes".

"He's the reason Sara is sick in the first place, why would we help him?" Leonard argued looking at both Nate and the Legion at the same time.

Nate put a hand on Captain Cold's shoulder in an effort to calm him somewhat.

"Yeah, and he is the reason that we have had a chance to finally capture the Legion of doom".

Leonard thought about this for a moment, a ghost of a smile appearing on his features.

"Fine" Leonard told them turning back to their nemeses but an ultimatum was still to come "If we cure Sara then you will get the benefit too" He could see the Reverse Flash become weakly relieved.

"But" he continued, the menacing anti-hero side of him returning in his voice "If she dies then you will pray for this illness to kill you, before I do".

Merlyn shrugged, unaffected by the exchange.

"Seems fair".

The tension was interrupted by Amaya, Ray and Firestorm entering through the second door in the large warehouse, all looking ready for action.

"What's going on guys?" Ray asked Cold and Steel, his eyes fixed wide on the enemy.

"Looks like we're picking up some passengers" Nate spoke.

"Really?" Amaya asked, more so directing her concern at Leonard rather than Nate.

"They've agreed to give us the vial as soon as we get on board and are spending the journey in our luxury five-star brig".

Firestorm looked on sceptically "And what's in it for them?".

"I get to live" Thawne wheezed out.

"And we get to get out of this cess pool of a century" Malcolm spoke out "Did you know that they don't even have anti-biotics yet? I can almost feel the Tuberculosis seeping in".

"Here's hoping" Ray mumbled under his breath.

"What's going on in there?" Barry asked over his coms, his tone worried.

"We got it under control Allen, you wanna get down here and speed your old friend back to the ship personally?"

Barry was about to reply but a glint, an object reflecting off of the sun caught his attention.

"Hold that thought" Barry told him as he followed the object with his eyes as it got closer.

"You brought Barry huh?" Thawne groaned out to the Legends back in the warehouse, he gave them a cocky smirk "I should thank him really, if it wasn't for Flashpoint I wouldn't have got a second chance at this".

Snart didn't reply, instead he just nodded to Nate at Ray to do their jobs and snap the futuristic handcuffs that Rip stored in the brig on Merlyn and Darhk, this in-turn causing an unsupported Thawne to fall to the ground hard.

"Are these entirely necessary?" Darhk asked turning and obliging albeit unhappily.

"Oh, they are entirely necessary" Amaya bit back coolly.

"Barry, what's your ETA?" Jax asked in his firestorm form.

The Flash stooped behind a pillar on the roof of a two-story house watching as the object landed.

It was a spaceship, no a time ship. Similar to the Waverider in design but smaller and with a strange insignia in the hull that Barry didn't recognise. It dematerialised a few hundred meters from the ground and Barry assumed that they would be landing at any moment.

"Eh guys" Barry spoke into his coms "We've got company here".

"What do you mean by company?" Snart asked, his brows furrowed.

"I didn't catch a name or anything" Barry told them "But I think the people whose time ship you destroyed had friends and their looking for their bioweapon".

"Crap!" Leonard exclaimed.

"The bioweapon and the time ship that came for them were from the future, makes sense that if the bioweapon was dangerous enough to move in the first place then they would send more than one team to retrieve it" Firestorm spoke.

"Yeah but who are, 'they'?" Ray asked worried.

Snart looked to the Legion questioningly.

"Who are they?" he asked, his raised voice echoing throughout the room.

Darhk sighed at the delay.

"The T.D.C, the Temporal disease control" Darhk spoke much to the disgruntlement of Thawne "An organisation that exists throughout time that tries to prevent man-made epidemics and plagues, such as the existence of our little bioweapon".

Amaya sighed.

"Great, so they're here to take the bioweapon".

"Not just the bioweapon" Merlyn spoke "But any trace of it, that means Thawne and Miss Lance too".

"So, if we take the virus away from them" Ray spoke, more-so thinking out loud than trying to make a statement "Then we're the bad guys".

Darhk smirked.

"Welcome to the club".

"We can't let them get it" Firestorm spoke "At least not until we find a cure for Sara".

"Agreed" Amaya spoke "So we fight our way out?"

"If needs be, then yes" Nate responded.

"You got that Allen?" Snart asked through his earpiece.

"Loud and clear Snart, let's do this".

Snart turned to Nate and Ray.

"Get them secured on the Waverider" he told them referring to the Legion.

"We could help" Malcolm tried to argue.

Leonard scoffed.

"I don't want to be worried about what you three are up to in the midst of a battle".

He turned to Amaya and Firestorm.

"Let's go".

Barry waited until he began to see people appearing before he ran into action, hiding behind a stone building near the invisible ship. From what he could tell, there were four members of the futuristic force, all of whom had weapons and helmets on.

"Looks like our new friends have come prepared" Barry said into his coms.

"How many?" Amaya asked the speedster as she, Leonard and Firestorm moved into the open space they had walked through before entering the warehouse.

"Four people with four big guns" Barry responded, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"We'll be right there" Firestorm told him.

"No need" Barry spoke racing into the area. He disabled the first person, removing his gun and knocking him out being mindful that they in fact were the good guys. He turned on his heel and went to take down the second when…Bang!

Barry flew backwards in the air, hitting the ground with a thud. His stomach hurt hard, like he had been both bruised and burnt at the same time.

"On second thought guys. I could use some backup" he breathed heavily into his coms.

"Did you really think that knowing we were up against a speedster that we wouldn't bring a weapon designed to beat a speedster" one of the women of the group spoke, taking off her helmet. She looked at Barry in his Flash costume and frowned.

"Although I didn't think it would be the great hero of Central city that we would be up against".

"You've got it all wrong" Barry tried to tell them, standing up and wincing slightly at his injury "We stopped the people who killed your friends, we're just here to apprehend them".

The woman looked unimpressed and unbelieving at this explanation.

"And the bioweapon? I'm assuming you've…apprehended that too?"

Barry sucked in a breath.

"Yeah that's more of a sticky subject".

"What do you mean? You either have it or you don't".

"We technically know where it is but unfortunately, we need it"

"That's not going to happen…Flash. Our job is to secure that weapon before it can cause catastrophic disaster to the world, to the timeline. Surely you yourself can understand that".

"I do" he told her trying to agree with her somewhat "And we will give it back to you, but we need it to synthesise a cure for a woman, a hero whose been infected".

The woman looked startled, taking a step back and turning to look at her two conscious colleges.

"If people have been infected then we have to take them with us too, they'll have to be…disposed of properly".

Barry shook his head.

"No, not if you let us create a cure. You could bring the formula back with you, stop anyone else from dying from this virus ever again".

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible" the woman replied.

"Why is that?" Barry asked "I know better than anyone that impossible is easier to achieve than some people may think".

The woman sighed at looked a Barry.

"Because this virus was created to be indestructible, deadly. It has no cure because no one throughout time was ever able to create one, I'm sorry but your friend will die". She moved backwards slightly so that she was flanked by her two friends.

"Take him" she ordered them and soon after they began firing their weapons.

Barry moved fast but not quick enough to not get hit by the first shot. He clutched his side as it too began to burn and took cover behind a derelict building.

"We don't want to hurt you Flash" the woman yelled from her position "You're integral to the timeline, but we must succeed in our mission".

Barry could see another of the team rounding the corner with his gun angled and was about to attack him when instead it was Firestorm who got there first, punching him with the momentum of their flight and flinging him unconscious into a pile of broken bricks and debris.

"You okay man?" Firestorm asked Barry. The speedster nodded.

"I'm good, that gun hurts like hell though".

"2 down, 2 to go. You up for that?" the duo asked.

Barry nodded.

"Oh yeah!".

When they emerged from behind the building they could see the woman and Snart exchanging fire with their respective weapons, both under cover and firing sporadically. Amaya was locked into a one-on-one fight with the final attacker, Vixen clearly winning the fight with help from her amulet. Jax and Barry glanced at each other before giving each other a silent signal of splitting up. Firestorm went to assist Amaya, even though she clearly didn't need it whilst Barry sped up and removed the woman's gun from her hands. At the same time Leonard fired and destroyed the barrier which she was sheltering behind. The woman looked shocked and tried to move away quickly but was stopped by Barry standing in her path, aiming her own gun at her. She turned in an attempt to escape in the opposite direction but again her path was blocked, this time by a severe looking Leonard pointing his cold gun at her. She reluctantly held up her hands in defeat.

"You don't know what you're doing" she told them as Leonard fasten another of the cuffs onto her wrists.

"Look" Barry began "We are not going to hurt you, we will let you go with the bioweapon once we have a cure".

"Not going to hurt us huh?" she asked sceptically gazing at her unconscious comrades.

"That was necessary and you know it" Leonard spat at her. He viewed her as an obstacle, as time wasted to get back to trying to find a cure for Sara.

"Do you have room in the brig for that lot as well?" Barry asked eying the four members.

Leonard shrugged.

"I'll make room".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, you guys can make anything here" Caitlin commented as she removed another vial, of this time clear liquid from the medical synthesiser in the med bay. She had set up a make-shift lab in the corner of the room and had sealed it off from the bedded area with a specialised plastic tent in case of contamination to the medication.

"Tell me about it" Cisco responded as he stuffed another sweet into his mouth "I haven't had these since the 90's.

"Are we supposed to be doing something?" Mick asked with his arms folded as he leant against Sara's bed.

"Keep an eye on Sara's vitals" Caitlin told him "Let me know if they get into critical levels".

Mick nodded and went to turn before Gideon sounded out.

"Not to worry Dr Snow, I am already performing that duty" she said making Mick turn back to his original position.

"Okay, great!" Caitlin smiled "Then can one of you go get a container or something, a little like a bathtub, big enough for Sara to fit in".

"A bathtub?" Cisco asked, his mouth full "We're on a time ship, where the hell are we going to get a bathtub from?"

"Not necessarily a bathtub Cisco" Caitlin spoke exasperated "But something like it, a large container or something".

Mick straightened up.

"I have an idea" and with that he left the room. Caitlin glanced at him leaving through the exit before changing her sight to Cisco who just shrugged.

A beat of silence passed between them as Caitlin continued to work before Cisco piped up.

"So how sure are we that this is going to work?" he asked her through the plastic of the makeshift confinement.

Caitlin sighed looking up at her friend worried.

"I've never done anything like this before" she told him, her eyes now full of apprehension "I have no idea what to do if something goes wrong". She sighed.

"I feel out of my depth here".

Cisco observed her, determining what was bothering her with one look.

"Are you more worried about freezing her or using your powers to do it?" he asked.

Caitlin gave her friend a small smile, knowing he understood.

"I guess a little bit of both".

Cisco glared at her until she relented.

"Okay a lot of both".

"Caitlin, we are on a time-machine where we have been asked by a group of superheroes to help save a resurrected assassin from a future bioweapon and we need to create a procedure from over twenty-five years in the future with instructions from an artificial intelligence to do it, I would be highly concerned if you weren't worried".

Caitlin gave her friend a warm smile, her eyes tearing with slight relief.

"Thank you, Cisco" she managed to breath out behind the plastic tarp. She turned her attention back to the vial of liquid she had just finished.

"It's done" she spoke referring to the buffer "Now all we need is…".

Her sentence was interrupted by Mick barrelling in the door with a large container roughly two meters in length.

"Yo, a little help here nerd-boy"

Cisco jumped up to attempt to help but only succeeded in steering the large, heavy, metal object into the room.

"Will this do?" Mick asked Caitlin who exited the plastic seclusion area to examine Rory's find.

Caitlin glanced at Heatwave sceptically.

"Where the hell did you get this?" she asked inspecting the rivets and bolts of the container with scrutiny.

"Armory" he replied without missing a beat "Looks like its original job was to house a big-ass weapon. So, will it?"

The rivets, bolts and connections that assembled the container all seemed welded into place.

"Looks alright" she replied after viewing this "As long as it's water-tight then it should hold the low temperatures".

Mick nodded and then sighed.

"We really going to do this huh?"

Caitlin sent Mick a small comforting smile.

"It's her best chance".

Mick nodded.

"I'll go get the hose, start filling the container" he suggested in his gruff voice, turning to leave the med-bay.

"No!" Cisco interrupted stalling Mick "We'll go" he said referring to himself and Caitlin.

"You stay with Sara" Caitlin continued.

Mick understood that this was just their way of giving him time with the assassin. He was close to Blondie there was no denying that. She was his friend, one of only a handful in his lifetime if he was honest and a member of his crew. Leonard's girl and one hell of an addition to 'The Rogues' but he wasn't good at the mushy stuff. He didn't know what to say at a time like this, to comfort. Emotions never being a strong suit to him. But he did care and so he just decided to follow his gut, something he had learnt to trust over the years. He slowly walked over to the bed, his hand resting on the pillow beside Sara's head.

"You gotta power through this Blondie" he began his voice uncharacteristically soft "I know you can you're a badass ninja for God's sake. He.." he paused and swallowed hard.

"…He can't lose you, it would…destroy him".

To Mick's surprise Sara slowly tilted her head to look at him. The action was slow and weak and Mick could tell that it took a lot of energy to do it.

"Hey" he greeted, not knowing what she had heard or what else to say.

"Hey" she replied, her voice not sounding like her "What's…?"

"You took a turn" Mick replied to her somehow knowing what it was she was asking "Had a fit or something and the two nerds thought up a way to keep you stabilized until they can come up with a cure".

She nodded to acknowledge that she understood and to urge him to continue.

"Eh they're gonna freeze you, it stalls all your body functions or something and wake you up good as new".

Sara observed Mick, his demeanour, the uncertainty in his voice.

"They don't know how to save me do they?" she asked when the realisation came to her.

Mick tried to look upbeat.

"That's why they're putting you on ice, buys them more time but Snow reckons she's got a trick or two up her sleeve so try not to lose hope in us yet" he lied.

Sara turned her head slightly to see the container and her stomach flipped nervously.

"When?" she asked Mick, his own heart tugging at the fear in her eyes.

"As soon as" he told her keeping up his upbeat act "Snow and Ramon have gone to get the hose, they'll be back in a tick".

"Len?" she asked and at the question Mick almost lost the mask he had been trying to keep in place.

He shook his head.

"He's on his way back but he won't get here in time, we need to do this pronto".

Sara nodded trying to take in some calming deep breaths, a League of assassins trick she was once taught.

"You need to tell him Mick" her voice breaking "You need to tell him from me".

Caitlin and Cisco re-entered the room carrying with them the nozzle of the hose that connected to the water supply on the ship. Sara glanced at them wide-eyed, knowing she was running out of time.

"Tell him what Blondie?" Mick asked trying to steer her attention back.

Sara swallowed, a lone tear trickling down her cheek.

"That I love him, that coming on this journey was all made worthwhile by meeting him, that he's the best thing that has ever happened to…"

It was then when her heartrate spiked and Sara screamed in pain.

"What..?!" Mick began but Caitlin had already thrusted the hose into Cisco's hands and joined Mick at the bedside.

"She's failing!" Caitlin screamed "We have to start right now!"

Cisco nodded and opened the nozzle on the hose to create a faster flow into the tub, Caitlin sped to the plastic-offed area to grab a syringe.

"You're going to get through this Blondie" Mick told her through her groans of pain. Sara forcefully peeled her eyes open and tried to take a breath through the pain.

"Captains o..office" she stuttered through gritted teeth "Sssafe, there's a letter I wrote…for Len…in case anything ever…"

Mick nodded understanding.

"Got it, give Snart the letter from the safe"

Sara nodded gripping the hand that Mick surprised himself by offering.

Caitlin moved over to her, needle in her hand.

"This is a sedative" she told the downed assassin. She swabbed the area of injection to clean it before beginning "I'm going to get you through this"

Sara nodded her thanks before Caitlin injected the substance, Sara's eyelids feeling immediately heavy.

She looked to Mick urgently.

"1257514419, the code ffffor the safe" her eyes closed before opening again "Its numerical for 'Legends'" and with that she was asleep, her hand going limp in Mick's.

"You better fix her Snow or I swear…." Mick began his tone angry, an acting defence mechanism for his fear.

"Oh, yeah cause threatening her is going to help" Cisco started stepping in front of Caitlin and placing a light hand on Mick's chest to force him to back off. Mick growled at the smaller man.

"Hey!" Caitlin exclaimed trying to stand in between them "None of this is helping Sara, now is it?". They stalled their approach to one another but still glared angrily at one another.

"Mick help me inject the buffer, Cisco finish filling the container, we need to get her frozen as soon as possible".

Cisco moved away first, back to his duty at the container whilst Mick turned on the spot to take in Sara.

"What do I do?" he asked confused to why Caitlin asked for his help.

"She needs two IV lines, one on each arm" Caitlin spoke grabbing the homemade buffer from behind the plastic and moved back to Sara's side "It'll help it disperse throughout her bloodstream better".

Mick nodded as Caitlin handed him an IV line.

"Just follow my lead" she instructed uncapping her needle, Mick followed suit but assumed that Sara would awake with a larger bruise from the injection site on his side than on Snow's.

"Don't push too hard, you don't want to go through the vein" she advised finishing the line on her side and leaning over to observe Mick.

"Good" she commended as he finished. He breathed a sigh of relief before glancing up at Caitlin who was giving him an encouraging smile.

"Steady hands" she praised "In another life you could have been a surgeon". Mick's mouth tilted upwards in a half-smile at the praise but quickly disappeared when he heard Cisco sniggering from behind them.

"Yeah right!" he mumbled "I wonder how many alternate earths we would have to go through to find that".

Mick growled again but Cisco piped up before he had a chance to say anything.

"Tubs full".

"Great! Mick, can you?" Caitlin asked referring to Sara as she pulled out all wires connected to the machines apart from the ones attached to Sara's forehead and temple.

"Yeah, of course" He bent down to scoop up the assassin, again her lifeless body stirring something in Mick akin to feelings "Come on Blondie, time to get better".

He placed her into the container, some excess water overflowing and spilling out onto the floor. He situated her firmly, the water coming up as far as her neck, just below her chin.

"Where's Snart's cold gun when you need it?" Mick tried to joke but in the same breath asking how the hell they were going to freeze her.

"Don't need it" Caitlin began, a tone of uncertainty now lacing her voice. She crouched down beside the tub and unlatched the cuffs from her wrists.

"You may want to move out of the way" she told Mick. He looked at her strangely before complying moving to stand next to Cisco.

Caitlin took a deep breath before, to Mick's surprise a cloud of dry ice began emanating from her hands and slowly the water in the container began to freeze.

"No freakin way" Heatwave exclaimed "She's a meta too? What's next Tech boy here going to get powers?"

Cisco gave him a disbelieving look.

"I do have…"

"Can one of you watch her vitals please" Caitlin interrupted clearly stressed as the water continued to freeze.

"On it" Mick replied moving to the monitor. He watched the numbers fall but not knowing how to read them wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"The numbers are going down but I don't know what the hell it means" Mick told the doctor truthfully.

"They mean that Captain Lance's Metabolic, cardiovascular and nervous system are all steadily decreasing in process rate" Gideon helped "It seems as though Dr Snow's make-shift cryogenic chamber is working".

"Good to know" Caitlin spoke out, her voice a little breathless.

"You may cease your powers now Dr. Snow" Gideon told Caitlin "My sensors have suggested that Miss Lance's primary functions have all but ceased".

Caitlin stopped, feeling as though she had just run a marathon.

"You good?" Mick asked her as she returned the cuffs to her wrist and made to stand.

She gave him a small smile whilst nodding.

"We've bought her some time but I would feel better if we could transport her back to Star labs. I know the equipment better there and if needs be we do have our own Gideon".

Mick nodded in agreement.

"We'll go once the team get back. I'm sure Snart and Red want to lock up the Legion as soon as possible anyway".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The atmosphere when the team returned to the ship with their prisoners was one of excitement and joy, like they had managed to achieve something in the direction of succeeding in their mission. When Barry and Leonard returned, the TDC members had all been confined via forcefield in spare quarters near the cargo bay and The Legion had all been secured in different cells in the brig.

"Can't believe we actually did it" Jax commented with a smile beaming from one ear to the other.

"Yeah" Barry agreed standing shoulder to shoulder with Leonard "We make a good team" he said turning to his former nemesis.

"Careful Allen you'll make it sound like we're friends" Leonard quipped as they all rounded the corner to the bridge.

"Wouldn't want that" Barry joked back.

"Hey guys" Cisco yelled enthusiastically, bounding up to meet them as they entered the bridge "So it went well?"

Barry narrowed his eyes at the strange behaviour of his friend but let Leonard show him the vial of pinkish liquid, the bioweapon, the evidence of their victory.

"So, that's it?" Cisco asked in awe, reaching for the vial but Leonard pulling it out of his reach.

"This is going into Snow's hands only, where is she?".

Cisco swallowed hard clearly nervous about telling him.

"She's in the medbay".

Len nodded and moved passed Cisco towards Mick who was typing in coordinates near the pilot's seat.

"Hey" Barry whispered to his friend "What's going on with you?"

Cisco sighed and folded his arms.

"There was a complication with Sara".

Barry immediately jumped to the worst conclusion.

"She's not…?"

"No, no" He corrected Barry, putting his mind at ease as quickly as he could "But we had to do something, something risky in order to save her life".

Any question on the matter Barry had wanted to ask fell away when he saw Leonard fly from the room, Mick clearly having just informed Leonard of what Cisco had just told him.

Barry watched on, unclear of what the problem truly was but knowing it was serious.

"Park yourselves" Mick bellowed from the front of the ship indicating to the seats "We leave in ten, destination Star labs 2017".

Everyone but Barry complied, the scarlet speedster choosing to instead make his way after his former nemesis. He hadn't gotten far across the bridge however when the gruff voice sounded from behind him again.

"Yo Red, that means you too" Mick yelled at him forcing him to reluctantly turn on his heal back towards the seats.

Leonard didn't remember the journey to the med bay, nor did he remember Mick's exact words to him. He only remembered the ice-cold dread and fear that washed over him with Mick's opening gaze.

He felt almost detached from himself as he entered the medical room and viewed Sara so small and pale, seemingly unbreathing in the frozen tub. Caitlin greeted him with sympathetic eyes but anything she may have said to him he didn't think to register. He felt absent from himself, strangely looking at Sara as if she were not real, that she was artificial version of herself and the real Sara, the strong, badass Sara was somewhere else vivacious and well.

"I know it looks bad" Caitlin told him, a kindness in her voice he was thankful for "But for now its keeping her alive".

He nodded in a semi-automatic response, tearing his eyes away from the scene in order to communicate with the doctor a little better than he had been. He handed her the vial of pink liquid.

"The virus" he managed to get out.

Luckily Caitlyn understood and took the vial, rushing back over to the cordoned off plastic area to put it in a safe place.

It was strange to think that the cold, something he had been akin with, associated with for some time was the exact thing that was preventing him from going to her and taking her hand in his. He swallowed a worried lump in his throat, the action doing nothing to alleviate the anxiety. He didn't know why, nor how but he just felt his legs carrying him forward and his hands reaching out to touch her face, the only part of her still exposed to the air.

"You can touch her forehead" Caitlin told him "But not for long".

He glanced at her confused through wet eyes that took Caitlin aback.

She cleared her throat to give herself some time to steady her voice.

"The heat from your hand may give false readings to the monitors attached to her head" she elaborated. He nodded in understanding, turning to Sara with a hand hovering over her head. A shiver ran his spine at the coolness that emanated from both the tub and her body, at her deathly pale face.

"How long…" he began but his voice failed him. He stopped, took in a deep breath before starting again "How long does she have…this way".

"It's a new procedure" Caitlin told him, wishing she knew more that she could tell him, console him "It's going to buy us time and that's exactly what we need right now".

Leonard nodded, his hand finally meeting Sara's head and her frozen hair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here" he told her inanimate form. He leant forward and kissed her forehead before moving to his feet.

"Thank you" he told the doctor, his head bowed forward as to not look her in the eye, his Captain Cold demeanour not being able to withstand a look of pity from the 'Team Flash' member "For saving her life or…for keeping her alive at least".

Caitlin nodded.

"Of course".

A loud knock on the open metal medbay door disrupted their short conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt Boss" Mick spoke, a little wary of the dialogue that had been going on before him "Do you have a second?"

Leonard gave the doctor one last look. A look of both thanks and encouragement before following Mick out the doors. They walked a few paces down the corridor, down to a turn in the corner where they could discreetly speak. Mick didn't bring up the fact that Leonard looked defeated and more lost than her had ever seen him nor the fact of Sara and her current condition lying in the medbay. He just sighed and took a white envelope out of his coat pocket, crumpling it slightly on the way out.

"Blondie wanted me to give you this before…" he told his friend, handing the treasure over "I didn't read it or nothing" he assured his partner-in-crime.

Leonard turned the envelope over in his hands to see Sara's ironically delicate cursive writing spelling out 'Len'.

He remembered a time when had once teased her about her writing, telling her that it should be large and imposing, much like she appeared to be in battle rather than the dainty scribble that was stationed before him. Looking back at the scene now he felt lucky that she seemed to see the funny side in the comment.

The envelope felt thin, much too thin for Len to feel satisfied from whatever laid within. Making the decision in an instant, he pocketed the letter making Mick's eyebrows raise in both surprise and confusion.

"You not going to read it Boss?".

Leonard scowled at his friend before moving passed him, attempting to literally leave the room whilst subconsciously trying to avoid the furtherment of the conversation.

"Snart!" Mick called a little more forcefully, moving forward when Len took another step down the corridor.

"Blondie asked me to give that to you and she wasn't finding it all that easy to speak at the time".

Leonard turned back to Mick, his eyes shut in defeat but changing to hurt passion when he opened them.

"What?" he snapped back, his voice at decimal between sound and a whisper and full of unshed emotion.

"What would you have me do Mick?" he asked, the sentence sounding rhetorical but the tone almost begging his oldest friend for guidance on the matter "Read it? Cry? Read what she thought would be her last words, what she has put as her final thoughts because no. No! She is not allowed to do that! She is not allowed to say goodbye, not now, not after everything, not ever…".

"Boss…" Mick began, trying to comfort but unsure as to what to say. This was a new direction in their friendship, emotions, feelings deeper than they usually were new for both of them and neither were sure how very comfortable they were with sharing them. They had once had a simple relationship, rob, con, heist and have each other's back while doing it but these people, the legends had opened up deeper chambers of emotion and feeling in both of them and whilst they felt more, they hurt more too.

"Alright" Mick conceded after a beat not knowing what to say to help his friend "Do what you want with it".

With that Mick moved out, back towards the bridge.

Leonard shut his eyes in defeat. He was tired, tired of it all. He had kept people at arms-length his entire life because he was afraid of feeling like this. Afraid of feeling helpless and of that gut-wrenching worry that seem to take over his body the moment he had discovered her lying on the cobbles in Victorian England and had not left him even for a moment.

The engines of the Waverider began powering up and Len took this as his cue to make his way to the bridge. Eyes watched him carefully as he entered but he ignored them to the best of his ability unwilling to see the pity and the concern on their faces. He sat in his seat, pulling down the safety restraint over him and watched as Mick powered the engines all of the time painfully aware of the letter burning a hole in his pocket and the seat lying vacant beside him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey guys hope you liked it. I actually had this part done for a while but I wanted to post the rest of it together but that was taking too long so I just split it! : )**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Again any ideas or prompts you have for me please feel free to let me know! : )**

 **Hope you liked…There will not be as long a gap until the next chapter I promise! xxx**


End file.
